


Whispering Mysteries: The Key

by TAFKAmayle



Series: Whispering Mysteries [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Ryan Haywood, Jeremy Dooley, and their colorful cast of friends return when a child seeks out the private-turned-paranormal investigators for help with a vague warning of danger. The past will haunt them as they try to change the future.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.
Series: Whispering Mysteries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646938
Comments: 71
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy stretched his back as he opened the Haywood PI door. Jeez, he felt like he was getting old. Ryan made some form of grunting noise to acknowledge his presence and Jeremy rolled his eyes. He was buried in work again. Ryan had a tendency to shrink into a work fort and ignore everything else.

Jeremy approached the desk and replaced the empty Diet Coke with the fresh one he’d gotten him. He dropped the box of donuts next to it and tossed the coke bottle in the trash. Then he propped himself up on the back of Ryan’s chair, looking over his shoulder. He was translating something it looked like, scribbling in his notebook as he looked back and forth between it and the heavy old book.

“You should be wearing your glasses,” Jeremy pointed out.

Ryan looked up, touching his face.

“Oh, didn’t realize I wasn’t,” he muttered.

Jeremy sighed and kissed his cheek as he located his glasses and slipped them on. 

“You’re overworking yourself,” he chided, “You should take a break.”

Ryan hummed noncommittally as he refocused on the book. Before Jeremy could insist, a soft knock came at the door. They looked at each other in confusion before straightening up, looking to the door.

“Come in!” Ryan called.

The door opened and a small, blonde head poked through. _A child?_ Ryan made a confused noise.

“Are you lost?” He asked them as they hesitated at the door.

They shook their head, but stayed hiding behind the door. They were scared, though Jeremy wasn’t sure why.

“Why don’t you come on in?” He suggested gently, “Come sit and tell us why you’re here.”

He gave them a soft, hopefully encouraging smile, but they still hesitated.

“Are you uncomfortable with my partner?” Ryan spoke up.

Jeremy frowned at him. _Me? Why me?_ The kid nodded sheepishly and Jeremy felt like he’d been stabbed. They were scared of _him?_ Ryan got up from the desk and approached the kid. They seemed a bit concerned by his size, but more concerned about Jeremy. Their eyes kept darting to him nervously. Ryan crouched down in front of them.

“I promise you, he’s not gonna hurt you,” he assured them, “He would never hurt a client. You want to hire us, right?”

The kid nodded, looking a bit less worried.

“Great, then you should come tell us the problem,” Ryan coaxed, “But first, can you tell me your name?”

They pulled a finger from their nose to their chin. ASL for _red._ They they gestured over their nose. ASL for _flower._ _Red flower._

“Rose?” Jeremy guessed.

They nodded.

“It’s good to meet you, Rose,” Ryan returned, holding out his hand, “My name’s Ryan and that’s Jeremy.”

Rose shook his hand and Ryan stood to gently guide them to one of the chairs in front of the desk. He took the other and Jeremy sat in his office chair. He did his best to appear non-threatening, but Rose was still giving him nervous glances. He realized they had Heterochromia, something that distracted him briefly. Rose had one deep blue eye and one hazel. 

“Alright, Rose,” Ryan began, “Can you tell us why you’re here now?”

Rose put one thumb up and bumped that hand against the back of the other. Sign language for _danger._

“Danger?” Jeremy prompted, “You’re in danger?”

Rose shook their head, putting their hand up vertically, thumb to their forehead and gestured back and forth. _Father._

“Your father’s in danger,” Jeremy reasoned, getting a nod in confirmation, “Is he missing?”

They shook their head and pulled a piece of paper out of their pocket. They handed it to Ryan who unfolded it and frowned down at it. 

“This is what your dad is in danger from?” He muttered, “Have you seen this before?”

Rose nodded. Ryan passed the paper to Jeremy. It was a drawing. A pencil sketch of a flying demon-like figure, surrounded by darkness. Jeremy wondered if Rose drew it. It was rather detailed and realistic and Rose couldn’t be older than twelve. 

“Have they hurt people before?” Ryan pressed.

Rose nodded and looked down. They made the same gesture as father, but over their chin instead. _Mother._

“Your mother?” Jeremy questioned, “Where is she now?”

Rose looked at him with sorrowful eyes and Jeremy didn’t need the sign to know the answer. Rose put their hands up, one facing up, one down and flipped them over. _Dead._

“I see,” Jeremy murmured, “I’m sorry, Rose. That must be very painful for you.”

Rose shrugged and looked away again. Jeremy’s heart squeezed in his chest. _Poor kid._

“So you came to us because you think this thing will kill your father too?” Ryan asked quietly.

Rose held up two fingers, pressing one to their cheek and then pulled them away. _See._

“You’ve seen it,” Jeremy repeated, “You’ve seen the creature, but you’ve seen something else too, haven’t you?”

He wasn’t sure how he inferred that with so little information. Rose held up a thumb, next to their cheek, pointed behind them and brought it up vertical. _Tomorrow._

“You see things before they happen,” Jeremy realized, “And you’ve seen your father’s death.”

Rose nodded. They looked scared, but like they were trying their best to seem brave. Jeremy’s heart squeezed again. _This poor kid._

“Where is your father now?” Ryan spoke up suddenly.

_Good question,_ Jeremy thought. _How did they end up here?_ Rose shrugged their shoulders. _Oh dear._ Jeremy had a sinking feeling in his gut.

“Your father doesn’t know about you, does he?” He muttered.

Rose nodded, fidgeting with the edge of their skirt suddenly. Rose was a secret, then. Their father either had no clue they existed or had been told they were aborted. This was quite the tangled web they’d just landed into, wasn’t it?

“You came to us specifically for a reason,” Jeremy suddenly started to realize, “You knew we were more likely to believe you.”

Rose nodded, then slowly met his gaze. _Big shocker, the psychic knows I’m something supernatural._ Rose stood up and reached over the desk, offering Jeremy their hand. Confused, but intrigued, Jeremy reached out. Rose gripped his wrist in their small hand and he gripped theirs. His hand circled their wrist entirely. 

He could feel their pulse. It was pounding against his hand. He felt warm and dizzy. He could feel their blood pumping out of their heart, flowing through their veins. He squeezed his eyes closed, holding his head in his free hand. Then he felt his soul lift and his body froze.

He blinked his eyes open, looking around. _Where are we? Woods?_ He felt Rose squeeze his wrist and he looked over at them. They smiled sadly and pointed. Jeremy looked to see they were pointing to a large tree. Someone was in front of it, slightly hunched over. Suddenly Jeremy felt cold.

_Give the father._

Jeremy glanced around the forest as it went dark. There was whispering.

_As was given the mother._

He shuddered, protectively pulling Rose closer to him. Something was in the trees, in the dark.

_So the child shall rise._

The person at the tree stood up straight as an eerie red glow began emanating from the tree. This was Rose’s father, Jeremy realized. He brought up a knife, the silver blade looking particularly ominous reflecting the red.

_In the name of the great lord._

The man plunged the dagger into his chest. Jeremy started towards him, hand reaching to try and help them. He halted as the man turned around. Jeremy’s eyes went wide in surprise as he recognized him. The man pulled the knife from his chest and blood spurted out towards them. Jeremy flinched as it hit him, searing him like a dozen tiny brands.

“As given,” the man rasped, “It is returned.”

He dropped to his knees, then fell to the side. Jeremy was shaking with fear, vaguely thinking he should try to help, but knowing that the man was dead. A figure stepped out from within the tree, like it was a hologram. It was the figure in the drawing. Something about the real version seemed familiar. They were crying.

Rose’s hand released him and he slammed back into his body so hard his head spun. His jaw snapped closed painfully as his head throbbed.

“Fuck!” He hissed, grabbing his head.

“Jeremy, language!” Ryan grunted.

Jeremy rubbed at his temples trying to fight back the migraine. 

“That’s the least of Rose’s worries,” Jeremy muttered, “In fact, they should be given a free pass to curse at this point.”

Rose laughed in response and Jeremy smiled at them. _Good, they deserve a bit of laughter._

“So...anyone wanna clue me in here?” Ryan grumbled, obviously pouting from being left out.

“Rose’s father is gong to be used as a sacrifice,” Jeremy answered, “Or that’s the plan. We’re gonna do our best to prevent it. After we help Rose get home.”

Rose pouted and Jeremy shook his head. _Great. I’ve got two of them now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back! Bet you guys were starting to get nervous. :P  
> Mayle’s writing bingo, mark off “Jeremy knows ASL”. :D
> 
> @1stworldmutant for a glimpse behind the curtain. ✨


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: flashback/PTSD

Jeremy smoothed out the drawing. The winged figure was surely a demon of some kind. Its wings were leathery and it had horns on its head. It’s body seemed mostly human however. It wasn’t possible to see if he recognized the face as it was covered by a mask. This was the main identifying feature that told Jeremy the demon in the vision was not the demon in the picture. 

The drawing depicted the creature wearing the theater mask of comedy, where as the vision creature wore the mask of tragedy.  The demons also appeared to be different in body shape, but having only glimpsed the other one, it was difficult to tell just how different. He was sure their eyes were different shades of yellow though. Disturbingly that was the only colored part of the drawing: yellow eyes. He needed to get Ryan to draw the other one for him before he started to lose the image in his head. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew them. Of course, it seemed like he knew everyone. A side effect of the force powers appeared to be the fact he was attached to literally every living being. So his gut feeling of familiarity, turned out to be possible for people he’d never actually met before. 

He thought of Rose’s connection to him. Interesting that he ended up having two connections to the kid. He knew their dad and was probably the only person able to see their visions. He was curious about that. Rose had chosen to show _him,_ despite their fear of him, so he had to assume they were unable to show Ryan. He wondered what other capabilities he had.

His migraine started edging back into his skull. His doctor wouldn’t be happy to hear he was exerting himself so much. A hand landed on his shoulder and he knocked it away, trying to fire off a kidney shot that Ryan expertly avoided. He winced up at him apologetically and Ryan gave him a soft smile, then ruffled his hair. 

“Dickbag,” He grunted.

“Rude! After I went out of my way to get you this?” Ryan chided.

He lifted up a coffee cup from Jeremy’s favorite place. The one across the city that they never bothered to go to since it was so far out of the way. Jeremy brightened up, immediately reaching for it. He pouted as Ryan held it out of his reach. 

“Please?” He tried, lacing his hands together, “I promise I’ll be nice!”

“You’re starting now?” Ryan snorted.

Jeremy’s brain began spinning. _Pain. Burning._ His blood was boiling. He was surrounded by eyes, watching him writhe under Ryan, his own eyes leaking tears of blood. His insides were turning to ash, he was dying, falling, tumbling. 

Something cold on his face startled him out of his trance and he swung. Ryan dodged again and ran his hand through Jeremy’s hair, lingering on the patch of white. He looked so helpless it hurt Jeremy to see it. 

“Sorry, my fault,” he murmured, “You with me now?”

Jeremy nodded and Ryan put pain medication in one hand and took the iced drink from his face to put it in the other hand. Jeremy took the meds, relaxing as the cold beverage slid down his throat. _Cold means no burning blood._ Ryan squeezed his now free hand and moved to the chair next to him and dropped into it.

“The kid,” he muttered, staring at nothing, “Lives in a group home. No family. At least none that know they exist.”

His head dropped back against the chair and he stared at the ceiling.

“Apparently they’re undesirable too,” he continued, “The lady at the home said that anyway. So they aren’t getting adopted either.”

Jeremy’s heart squeezed again. _Jesus, this kid is just taking hit after hit._ Jeremy hoped they could prevent Rose’s father from dying just to give the kid a fucking win for once. 

“I got kicked out,” Ryan murmured, “Age 15. My father said I could come back when I was done with my phase. Undesirable.“

He sighed, eyes closing. Jeremy covered his mouth in horror. _Ryan..._

“My mom tried to help,” he whispered, “But five years later she died. After that I had no one...this kid, they’re already there. I was an _adult_ and I almost killed myself. This kid has no one at age 12? How are they gonna make it?”

“I think their father will come through,” Jeremy mumbled, trying to keep his composure, “After we tell him about their existence, anyway.”

Ryan’s head tipped back forward to look at him in confusion.

“You know the guy?” He pressed, incredulously before his face cleared, “Right. You know everyone.”

He sighed, sitting up straight.

“That’s a relief though,” he admitted, “If you think he’s a good man, then maybe the kid will turn out fine.”

_Define “good”._ Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. It was nice to see Ryan connecting with someone though, despite the unfortunate circumstances. Since the ritual, he’d become more outwardly expressive and more genuine.

“Anyway, got any ideas on our suspect?” Ryan asked, picking up the drawing, “Looks like a demon, but there’s not a lot to go on here. We should really know exactly what we’re up against.”

“Well, for starters,” Jeremy began, sitting forward, “There’s two of them.”

Ryan tossed a frown at him.

“The other has the tragedy mask?” He guessed.

Jeremy nodded.

“It’s definitely two different ones,” he added, “Their eyes and bodies are slightly different as well. Do you think you could go for a police sketch if I describe the other one?”

Ryan frowned at the drawing.

“Uh, maybe?” He muttered, “I’m not very good with this stuff. You might be better off doing it yourself.”

“Do I have to slap you for talking shit about yourself, Haywood?” Jeremy grumbled, “Get some paper and a pencil, you self-doubting fucko.”

Ryan stuck his tongue out at him, but followed his instructions. 

“They’re basically the same,” Jeremy described, “But the vision one was less curvy. Pretty much a twig. The horns were curved more inward and shorter. And the wings were smaller as well. The body itself was bigger, especially taller, but all the demon parts seemed smaller. And his eyes were more golden.”

Ryan paused, looking up.

“His? The demon was male?” He questioned.

Jeremy frowned.

“Yes...but I’m not exactly sure why I think that,” He admitted, “That might explain the physical differences though. Sexual dimorphism?”

“That’s an interesting concept,” Ryan commented, going back to drawing, “You know...I thought my mother was loony, having me get these tattoos, but now I’m starting to reconsider.”

Jeremy tapped his fingers nervously on his cup.

“Yeah, maybe you should get them refilled?” He suggested, “Doesn’t breaking the lines cause them to become useless?”

“Good point,” Ryan answered, “I’ll see if Griffon can squeeze us in some time in the next couple weeks.”

“Us?” 

“Yeah, you need protection too,” Ryan mumbled, still drawing. 

“Aw, so sweet,” Jeremy teased.

Ryan stuck his tongue out, not looking up. He finished the drawing and held it up. 

“How’s that?” He prompted, “That got the basics?”

“His shoulders were a bit sharper,” Jeremy answered, “And the horns are too big. But that’s about it.”

“Great,” Ryan muttered, “So we got a female demon and a male demon who appear to be linked. Twins maybe?”

Jeremy shrugged.

“I’m not even sure demons can reproduce,” he confessed, “This is your area of expertise anyway.”

“Yeah, I might get to show off for once,” Ryan laughed.

Jeremy gave him a flat, unimpressed look. _For once? Really?_ He rolled his eyes. 

~

Griffon the tattoo artist turned out to be a friendly, bubbly woman who knew Ryan through Geoff. She did her best to appear like she wasn’t afraid of Ryan, but her body language was tense and closed off to him. But towards Jeremy, she was open and kind, chatting with him quite cheerfully. 

“Have you gotten ink before?” She inquired.

“Yes,” Jeremy mumbled, embarrassed.

“You’re looking like you regret it,” she teased him, “Where is it?”

He turned and pulled up his shirt to show her the tramp stamp. She whistled, sounding impressed for some reason. He nearly threw an elbow at her face when her fingers started tracing the lines.

“I could cover it up for you,” she suggested, “Turn it into something new. What do you think?”

Jeremy bit his lip. This was gonna be expensive if he said yes, but he would much prefer it covered up. He wanted to forget about all the stupid mistakes he made while he made new ones. But he also didn’t want to forget. He was who he was because he did some stupid shit in college. Okay, a _lot_ of stupid shit. He decided to try for a compromise.

“Could you ink around it?” He questioned, “Not covering it up?”

“Sure,” she answered enthusiastically, “What sort of design were you thinking?”

“A tree,” he answered, “A dead one, with the words as its roots.”

“Wicked,” Griffon laughed, “So what about your symbols? Where do you want those?”

“Hanging on the tree,” He suggested, “Like ornaments.”

“Dude, this is gonna look so tight,” she exclaimed, excitedly, “I’ll give you a discount since you know the boys.”

Jeremy wanted to protest, but he was too poor to do that. She drew it up for him and he tweaked a couple things before they got started. He was relieved they weren’t coloring it. Tattoos were painful and this one was huge. Hours later, he was relieved to be helped up and checked out the tattoo in the mirror. He grinned. It _did_ look pretty tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @1stworldmutant because I’m really hungry and need money for food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: humiliation kink, name-calling kink

Jeremy fidgeted nervously as he waited. He wondered if the gift was really any good. Maybe he should just pretend he didn’t bring anything. Was it taking longer than usual? Jeremy chewed on his lip. _He’s alright, isn’t he?_ He sighed with relief as he finally rounded the corner and stood to give him the usual hug.

“Jeremy!” Ray called excitedly as he got closer, “I thought you were Keith!”

Jeremy chuckled lightly as they hugged. 

“I know, we look so alike,” he joked, “I brought you something.”

They parted and sat. Jeremy pushed the book towards him. Ray’s eyes lit up.

“How’d you know I was running out of books to read?” He laughed.

“Cause you tell me every week?” Jeremy snorted, “It’s one of my favorites.”

“The Hobbit,” Ray read the title, “I’ve heard of this one, I think. The one with false magic, right?”

He paused, frowning.

“I mean, just with magic,” he corrected, “And fantastical creatures.”

Jeremy nodded encouragingly, smiling gently. Ray was still learning about common stuff like tv shows, music, books... _happiness._

“So any word?” Jeremy prompted.

Ray sighed, shaking his head. 

“Apparently I’m not as open and shut as I thought,” he grumbled, “But Keith said he had good news for me, so I’m expecting him any day now. How’re you?”

“I’m alright,” Jeremy answered, sounding tired even to his ears, “We got a case.”

Ray leaned forward eagerly.

“A spooky one?” He clarified in a whisper. 

Jeremy chuckled as he nodded.

“A twelve year old psychic showed up yesterday,” he explained, “Apparently some demons are after their father. A father who doesn’t know they exist.”

Ray sighed.

“Twelve, huh?” He muttered, “That’s...when I first cut the pattern.”

He rubbed his chest, wincing as though it hurt. 

“A-Anyway, are demons real then?” He pressed on, shaking his head, “I would assume so if you took the case.”

“They are,” Jeremy confirmed, “The kid showed me a vision of one. We’re not a hundred percent on what kind they are. Ry’s working on it. He’s glad this case isn’t about the Creators, said he wanted to show off his knowledge for once.”

Ray snorted out a laugh.

“For once,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes, “As if he’s not always trying to impress you.”

Jeremy blushed.

“He is a bit of a show off,” he muttered, “But yeah, that’s about it on this end. Not a lot going on, admittedly.”

He rubbed the back of his head, smiling tiredly at Ray who reached across the table. Jeremy took his hand without hesitation.

“You’re taking your medicine?” Ray questioned, giving him a stern look.

Jeremy nodded sheepishly.

“And you’re keeping up with your doc?” Ray pressed on, getting another nod, “...how are the flashbacks? Better?”

“I’ve been popping out easier,” Jeremy admitted with a shrug, “So getting better I suppose. They’re getting less accurate too.”

“Less accurate?” Ray prompted, “So less flashback, more daydream?” 

“Yeah, something like that,” Jeremy agreed, “I’m not really sure if that’s good or bad.”

Ray rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“I dunno,” he muttered, “Sounds better to me. Though I’m not experiencing it.”

“Anyway, we’re both doing some semblance of better,” Jeremy insisted, squeezing Ray’s hand, “That’s what matters. What do you need? Anything I can get you other than more books?”

Ray looked down, fidgeting nervously.

“Well, there’s a favor I’d like to ask,” he mumbled, “But you don’t have to do it...I would appreciate it if you’d go to my house and pick up some of my clothes for me.”

“Sure, do you have a key?” Jeremy answered.

Ray looked up, shoulders relaxing and smiled softly.

“The spare key is under the porch swing,” he explained, “Taped to the underside. Thank you so much. You’ve been way too good to me.”

He squeezed Jeremy’s hand again.

“Could’ve been better,” Jeremy argued, “But it’s not like you asked for any of this any more than I did. We’re in it together now.”

Ray smiled, looking rather sad and brought Jeremy’s hand to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss there before letting go. Jeremy’s heart tugged toward him, pulling their connection taut again. 

“We’re in it together now,” Ray agreed in a soft voice.

~

Jeremy felt like a criminal breaking into Ray’s house. He hoped if anyone called it in, he’d be able to explain properly. He hurried to get into the house, trying not to appear nervous. It was only after he got the door unlocked that he realized he had no idea where Ray’s room was. 

He went up stairs to the second floor, figuring that was the most likely floor to have bedrooms. He felt a tug in his chest and followed it to a door slightly ajar. He pushed it the rest of the way open and glanced around the room. No posters or pictures on the walls. The bedspread was navy blue, the carpet was grey, and the walls were beige. A plain room, a blank one.

He shivered a bit, crossing his arms over his chest and gripping his biceps. Ray had definitely lived in the room, but the room was not Ray at all. He pushed the thoughts from his head and approached the other door in the room. 

He carefully put the approved clothes in the duffle he’d brought. Then he stooped down to grab the spare shoes Ray told him about. As he did, he noticed something carved on the floor of the closet. He shifted a shoe box out of the way to see it more clearly.

_Two of one._

Jeremy’s fingers brushed over the letters lightly, tracing them. As he made it to the end, burning pain shot up his hand, through his arm and directly into his heart. He wheezed as the world blinked around him. There was a hissing sound and his hand was brought to his mouth. There was a small cut on his index finger that was stuck in his mouth. 

“Fuckin ow,” Ray’s voice grumbled around the finger in his mouth.

Jeremy felt dizzy. _I’m in Ray?_ Ray leaned back over the carving and stuck the knife between the floorboards. He pried out the carved one and placed it aside. As he reached in the hole, Jeremy blinked back to his own body and time. 

“Uh, okay,” he mumbled, “Should I... I probably shouldn’t...right?”

Technically, in the mindset of Ray, it did have his name on it. And he felt a tugging towards the hole. Whatever was in there involved him. It practically screamed at him, trying to get him to look inside. He bit his lip, hard and slid the shoebox back over it. _No, even if it is about me, it’s still Ray’s business, not mine._

He scooped up the duffle and headed back downstairs. He paused in front of the door. As he recalled, they had a library. He should see if any of the books would be good for Ray. He wandered into the room, glancing around. The books mostly looked like educational ones with titles like “Parapsychology v.1” and “A Complete History Of Lily Hollow”. He didn’t think Ray would find them very entertaining, but it did give him an idea.

He quickly found the shelves with books starting with “D”. He skimmed through the first words of the titles. Daily, Dark, Daylight, Dead, Death, Decay, Demon. Jeremy grinned triumphantly. _Demon Behavior by Jennifer Pumare. Demon Classification by Jennifer Pumare. Demon Summoning by Jennifer Pumare._ Jeremy was starting to sense that Pumare would be a valuable source of information.

He hesitated a moment before slipping the three books from the shelf and adding them to the duffle. _This is definitely burglary._

~

Ryan grunted as Jeremy entered the office. Buried in work again. No doubt knee-deep in the demon related books Jeremy had ~~stolen~~ _borrowed_ the day before. Jeremy frowned at him. He looked exhausted and stressed out. Jeremy knew a way to relax him. He grinned deviously as he locked the door and wandered over. He leaned against the desk.

“Hey, Ry, you’re lookin’ a bit tense,” he teased.

Ryan hummed noncommittally. Jeremy leaned closer.

“Would you like some help unwinding?” He offered in a low voice.

Ryan again only made a small noise of acknowledgement. Jeremy scowled, but leaned over further, determined to seduce the man. He laid his arm over his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his ear.

“Come on, baby,” he coaxed, “Don’t you wanna take a break for a bit? Maybe study up on some other subjects?”

Ryan sat forward, looking like he found something important, ignoring Jeremy completely. _What am I, a fucking mirage?!_ Jeremy’s scowl returned. He glared at the books Ryan has open. _Am I getting jealous of goddamn books right now?!_ He huffed, kicking the chair. Ryan jumped as he was jostled. He looked at Jeremy and his eyes lit up.

“Jeremy!” He called cheerfully, “I think I know what they are!”

Jeremy crossed his arms.

“Well, what are they then?” He grumbled.

“I’ll tell you after,” Ryan assured him as he stood up.

Jeremy frowned, about to ask after what, but Ryan shoved the books away and lifted Jeremy by his waist onto the desk. He pushed up between his legs, hands eagerly shoving up his shirt. He mouthed at Jeremy’s lips, groaning. 

“F-fuck, I need you, baby,” He panted against Jeremy’s mouth, “It’s been so long.“

Jeremy fumbled for Ryan’s shirt buttons while Ryan fumbled with Jeremy’s pants. He yanked them down past his ass as they clumsily kissed at each other’s mouths. Ryan’s hand patted around the desk, searching and got a drawer open. He shuffled around in the drawer a moment before grunting in annoyance and looking in it.

“Where the fuck is the lube?” He grumbled.

Jeremy snorted, covering his pink face.

“Absolute mess, both of us,” he laughed.

“That’s true-Aha!” 

Ryan held up the bottle triumphantly and shoved Jeremy’s legs up to get at his ass. Jeremy laid back, groaning as Ryan fingered him. His tattoo protested being pressed against the desk. He gripped the edge of it above his head, rocking onto Ryan’s fingers. 

“Come on, speed it up,” He growled, “Three fucking months, you cuck! Get inside me!”

“Y-yes, sir,” Ryan groaned.

He frantically went for his own pants. He pushed inside him and Jeremy moaned, back arching. Jeremy’s legs ended up laying over his shoulders and he pushed Jeremy’s shirt up. He rubbed over Jeremy’s scars, groaning as he started rocking into him. 

_Fucking Christ he’s tight. Did I not loosen him enough?_

Ryan’s voice cut through Jeremy’s sex-hazed brain. Jeremy frowned down at him. His face was twisted in conflict. He thought he might be hurting Jeremy too much, but was quite enjoying being squeezed so tightly. 

“You gonna keep playing or you gonna fuck me?” Jeremy grunted.

Ryan shuddered and started moving with more purpose.

_Come on, keep being mean to me._

Jeremy swallowed, struggling to breathe. _Fuck, he’s filthy._

“Come on, that the best you got?” Jeremy hissed, “I might as well use a dildo at this point, weak little cuck. Put your back into it!”

Ryan shook, pace quickening, hips slamming into Jeremy’s ass. Jeremy let go of the desk with one hand to grip one of Ryan’s. 

_I love you. Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy!_

He fumbled for Jeremy’s dick to jerk him off as his brain screamed Jeremy’s name over and over again. He gasped as he came, pumping burning liquid into Jeremy’s ass. Jeremy grunted, fighting against the burning memory. Ryan’s grip on him tightened and he jerked him off with more focus. 

Jeremy groaned, hips thrusting up. He looked at Ryan through lidded eyes. Ryan was looking at his dick like it was amazing again. _Fuck, I’m gonna get an ego at this point._ He shuddered as he came over Ryan’s hand. Ryan almost immediately lifted his soiled hand to lap up Jeremy’s jizz like it really was syrup.

“Jesus Christ,” Jeremy groaned, dropping back down to stare at the ceiling, “You are something else, Ryan Haywood.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty good,” Ryan laughed.

Jeremy squeezed his calves around Ryan’s head.

“I will crush your skull, dummy,” He huffed.

“Don’t tease me, I’ll get hard again,” Ryan joked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“You got-“

The doorknob rattling made them both jump in surprise. A frantic fist pounded on the door as well as they scrambled to be somewhat decent.

“Ryan!” A voice Jeremy didn’t recognize screamed through the door, “Is Gavin in there with you?!”

“Jack? No, he isn’t!” Ryan shouted back as they wiped themselves up, “Just a second!”

They hurried to become decent and Ryan got the door. Jeremy winced as he settled on the cushy office chair. Jeremy recognized  the man, Jack, as one of Ryan’s friends that had been watching them almost bang in the hospital. Ryan guided him into one of the guest chairs.

“Smells like sex in here,” he grunted.

Jeremy snorted, trying to contain laughter as Ryan got up to open the windows.

“So why are you looking for Gavin?” Jeremy prompted.

“No one’s seen or heard from him in the last two days,” Jack answered, “We’ve been scouring the city for any sign of him. Ryan’s our last guess.”

“You should’ve come here first!” Ryan snapped, dropping into the other chair.

“Geoff insisted we wait,” Jack grumbled, “I don’t know why, but I think he’s pissed at you.”

Ryan frowned.

“The fuck did I do?” He huffed, “So what happened? Any clues?”

“We don’t have any information,” Jack answered, sounding defeated, “We’re not even sure if he’s in trouble.”

Jeremy felt a sinking in his guts. He rubbed his wrist where he’d been cuffed to Gavin.

“He is,” He whispered, “He’s in trouble.”

Ryan sat forward.

“You’re sure?” He pressed.

Jeremy trembled as he nodded.

“What do you know that we don’t?!” Jack demanded.

_Right._ He and the others didn’t know about the ritual or Jeremy’s force powers.

“He’s got a strong intuition,” Ryan answered, “We’ll find him. And I guess we’ll start by talking to Geoff.”

Jeremy wondered if he could sniff him out with his force powers. Like a bloodhound. He rubbed his face tiredly. He really wished he had any sort of idea what he could and couldn’t do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these perverts. Shameful. :D
> 
> @1stworldmutant for more shame.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan didn’t bother to knock on Geoff’s door before he shoved it open. Jeremy thought that was dangerous, considering the horny nature of the man. Then again, if Gavin was missing, he might not be getting any. Were they in a relationship? Gavin fucked Ryan at the same time though, so...? Jeremy didn’t know.

“Fuck off,” Geoff grunted, not looking up.

“The hell is your damage, Ramsey?!” Ryan demanded, “Gavin’s safety is more important than whatever petty problem you have with me.”

“Whatever,” Geoff muttered, “We don’t need you to find him.”

“Maybe not,” Jeremy spoke up, “But isn’t it better if we’re all hands on deck for this?”

Geoff looked up at him.

“I’ll talk to you,” he conceded, “But not him.”

Jeremy frowned, glancing at Ryan. Ryan looked annoyed, but he nodded with a sigh.

“I’ll be outside, I guess,” he grumbled, heading to the door, “But if you even think about touching him, he’ll beat the shit out of you then I will.”

He squeezed Jeremy’s shoulder as he passed and stepped out of the room. Jeremy headed to the chair he’d sat in last time. Geoff rubbed his hands over his face tiredly.

“Gavin’s been kidnapped,” he admitted, “I didn’t want to say anything because they’re after Ry. Or rather they’re after the Vagabond.”

He clasped his hands together, pressing them to his mouth as he stared into space. 

“I don’t know what to do,” he confessed quietly, “They demanded we trade Ryan for Gavin. Obviously I don’t want to do that, but how do I not do it? Gavin’s stuck somewhere and we can’t find him. And I know Ry will sacrifice himself without a second thought. How...how do I save them both?”

He finally looked into Jeremy’s eyes, looking utterly hopeless, pleading with Jeremy to tell him what he should do.

“Well, that’s try to find out more about these people,” Jeremy suggested, “Any idea who they are?”

“Not really,” Geoff sighed, moving to pull something out of one of his drawers, “They left this at his apartment, which they utterly trashed.”

Jeremy took the letter, frowning. 

_ King Ramsey, _

_ If you wish to see the consort again, you must give up the jester. We will trade the Golden Boy for the Vagabond and nothing else.  _

Jeremy checked the back, but it was blank. 

“They sound like some extra fuckers,” he snorted, “Was there any sign of a struggle at his place or was it just torn up like a burglary?”

“There was some blood,” Geoff answered, “We don’t know if it’s his. We’re getting it tested now.”

_Blood, you say?_

“Could I possibly go check his place?” Jeremy asked.

“Sure, maybe your pig eyes can see something we missed,” Geoff snorted.

He pulled his keys out and slipped one off the ring. He held it out, but didn’t let it go when Jeremy grabbed it.

“Choose your words carefully, old man,” Jeremy growled.

“I heard you got a pretty wicked tattoo,” Geoff mused, smirking, “I wanna see it.”

Jeremy pulled the from his hand.

“Go fuck yourself,” he grunted.

“Aw, come on,” Geoff pouted.

Jeremy flipped him off as he left the office. He saw a split second of Ryan’s frustrated, worried look before it relaxed away. 

“Well, what is it?” Ryan asked, “What’d he say? He didn’t harass you, did he?”

“Haywood, turn down the possessiveness,” Jeremy grunted as they started for the elevator, “We’re going to Gavin’s place. Apparently it got trashed. And there’s some blood at the scene.”

“Oh, can you do something with it?” Ryan questioned.

“I wish I knew the answer to that,” Jeremy muttered tiredly.

~

Gavin’s place was surprisingly small. Jeremy had sort of expected a huge penthouse or something. The apartment was in total disarray, furniture knocked over and Gavin’s belongings scattered all over the place. It wasn’t that they’d been looking for something. Looked like they did it just for the sake of destroying the place. 

The bloodstain was on the carpet next to a toppled coffee table. It wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t exactly small either. It looked like it’d spread from a wound. So whatever wound Gavin had, had been pressed to the floor and he’d been stuck in that position for some amount of time. 

“What is that, a nosebleed?” Ryan offered, “Looks like it. Is it Gavin’s, do you know?”

“Haven’t touched it yet, Ry,” Jeremy grunted, “Relax, would you?”

“Sorry,” Ryan mumbled.

Jeremy knelt down and raised his hand over the stain. _How does this even work? Do I just press it down?_ He pressed his palm over it and groaned in pain as it seared through his hand and up his arm, going straight for his heart. He shuddered and his body shifted. His face pressed against the floor, nose over the stain and his knees spread slightly as his back dipped. He blinked into the past again.

“C’mon love,” Gavin moaned from his mouth, “Wouldn’t you rather put your cock in me over a bullet?”

Jeremy felt a clenching in his guts. Gavin wiggled his ass enticingly and looked over his shoulder at the guy watching him. He had a gun pointed at him, but his eyes were on Gavin’s ass. The guy was obviously guarding Gavin as they waited for someone else. Probably his boss. Gavin was trying to distract the guy and get away before said boss showed up. 

The guy’s gun lowered and Gavin struck. He sent his foot into the guy’s crotch, causing him to stumble back and hunch over. Gavin twisted to his side and slammed his foot into the guy’s face. Guy stumbled back, falling over something and Gavin sprang to his feet, making a run for it. As he ripped the door open, he came face-to-face with a pair of red eyes on the face of someone he knew, but Jeremy didn’t recognize. The man grinned. 

“Hello, b-“

Jeremy blinked back into his own body with a gasp. It took him a second to regain his bearings. Right he was still on the floor presenting his ass. 

“Jeremy? You okay?” Ryan called quietly, “What happened?”

Jeremy pushed himself off the floor and wobbled to his feet. He could see the strings. He blinked rapidly as Ryan’s string tugged him. Ryan was worried. The burning in his chest pulsed, then faded to an ache. 

“Gav...Gavin was taken by a demon,” He grunted, rubbing over his heart, “With red eyes. He looked human otherwise. Gavin knew him.”

“Hm, if Gavin knew him, I might know him,” Ryan reasoned, “What’d he look like?”

“Well...he sort of looked like me,” Jeremy muttered, closing his eyes to concentrate, “Tanner though. Lighter hair. Smaller and darker eyes. Cute smile.”

Ryan harrumphed at that and Jeremy opened his eyes to roll them.

“You’re my favorite still, ya dork,” He grumbled.

He looked at the threads and his heart pounded in his chest. 

_“Come this way, little child,” Ryan’s voice whispered in his memory._

He shuddered, taking an involuntary step backwards. Ryan’s hand touched his face and he jerked back into the present.

“S-sorry, th-the threads,” he whispered hoarsely, “I can see them.”

Ryan squeezed him to his chest.

“It’s okay,” He muttered, rubbing his back, “We can wait until they disappear.”

“N-no, I can f-follow Gavin’s,” Jeremy insisted.

“Not if you have a panic attack,” Ryan pointed out.

Jeremy choked out a sob, muffled in Ryan’s shirt. Ryan brushed a hand through his hair. Jeremy could tell he was trying not to linger on the white patch. Jeremy wished he could figure out how he made his powers work before. Wished he could figure out how to stop the flashbacks. Wished someone more competent had been given his power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Jeremy feels bad. Of course. Cuz why would I make things easy on him in any way? :D
> 
> @1stworldmutant if you’re my real friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: bit of blood, burning

“Are your spider senses tingling?” Ryan joked.

Jeremy cut him a dry, unamused look. The building they were looking at was a warehouse of some sort. They’d traced the red-eyed one back to a company called FunHaus. His name was Kovic and apparently his eyes weren’t always red. This warehouse was the only place that was solely owned and used by Kovic. Jeremy felt like he was there, but couldn’t really pin down a tug like he could with Ray and Ryan.

Jeremy thought they might be able to get into one of the lower windows, but he wasn’t all that confident in his abilities. Gymnastics had been his thing in high school and college, but after joining the force, he’d mostly quit it altogether. But Gavin was in the building so he had to try. 

As they got to the window, Ryan offered him a boost up. Jeremy only hesitated a brief moment before stepping onto Ryan’s cupped hands. Ryan pushed him up high enough to grab the window sill and open the window carefully. Jeremy double checked that the room was empty and gripped the inner part of the window sill, hauling himself up and in. 

Before he could reach out to offer Ryan a hand up, the doorknob on the door rattled as though someone was unlocking it. _Shit._ There were no places to hide. He propped himself up on the window sill, shoving down the window so it was only slightly ajar. The door opened.

“Who the fuck are you?” The person demanded as they spotted him silhouetted by moonlight.

“Well, I go by Red,” Jeremy answered, “But I can be whatever you want me to be.”

The person approached him cautiously.

“How’d you get in here?” They asked, squinting suspiciously.

“Your friend let me in,” Jeremy answered, “Tall guy?”

“Tyler?” The person pressed.

“I couldn’t tell you his name,” Jeremy admitted with a shrug, “I do my best to forget everyone I meet in this job.”

The person stopped inches from him and leaned towards him. 

“I bet I could make you remember me,” they whispered.

Jeremy forced a shudder and reached up to put his arms around their neck. He pulled them closer and their hands pushed up Jeremy’s shirt. Jeremy grinned as he pulled back and slammed his head into the person’s. They wobbled and he sent a right hook into their temple, knocking them out.

He pushed the window open and leaned down to offer Ryan his hand. He helped pull him up and Ryan slid through the window into the room. He looked down at the unconscious person and raised an eyebrow at Jeremy. Jeremy just shrugged with a grin. 

“So anything?” Ryan prompted, “Tugging?”

Jeremy paused a moment. _Okay thread, give me something._ He closed his eyes and tried to focus. _Gavin, I know you’re here, buddy, come on._ He grimaced, getting a migraine from trying so hard. Instead, Jeremy felt Ryan tug him. _Worried again._ Jeremy sighed.

“I think my connection isn’t strong enough to him,” He muttered quietly, “With you and Ray, it’s so easy.”

“It’s okay, Jeremy,” Ryan assured him, “No one expects you to just get it. This whole thing is insane, okay? Don’t blame yourself.”

Jeremy suddenly had a thought and opened his eyes to look at Ryan.

“Maybe I can use my powers to connect to you,” He mumbled, “When I got blood from Ray and Gavin I could feel what they felt. Maybe if I take blood from you, I can feel your connection to Gavin.”

“Am I more connected to Gavin than you are?” Ryan asked, frowning.

Jeremy frowned at him. _Is he serious?_

“But can you do that without getting the threads?” Ryan pressed on.

“Uh, yes?” Jeremy guessed, shrugging, “I think if it’s a small enough amount, I don’t see the threads.”

Ryan pulled a knife and cut his finger. He held it out to smear it against Jeremy’s hand, but Jeremy felt his mouth water. The bead of blood welling up looked good. _Fresh. Appetizing._ He shook the thought from his head as he lifted his palm to let him smear the blood on it. It burned into his skin, shooting up his arm into his chest. He winced as the heat pulsed in his heart. 

_Okay, Ry, lend me your energy._ His guts dropped and he suddenly felt worthless. _I can’t do it. I’m the worst garbage person ever. I hurt everyone I’m near. I deserve to be hurt. I deserve punishment for my crimes. I’m a terrible human being._ Jeremy swayed a bit from the depressing feeling of utter self-hatred. He glanced at Ryan who was giving him a concerned look. Worthlessness was his current strongest emotion. _Oh boy._

Jeremy looked away from him. _Focus now, we’ll address that later. Gavin. Where are you, buddy?_ He closed his eyes and conjured an image of Gavin. Unfortunately the most detailed images of Gavin were all sex related, so Jeremy got a boner. _The divining rod is back. Which way, boy?_

He felt the heat pulse in his chest again and a swell of affection ballooned in him. Worry quickly overshadowed it and he felt the connection to Gavin pull taut. He moved towards it, forgetting he needed to see where he was going and ran into the door.

Ryan snorted, trying to contain his laughter. Jeremy flipped him off and pushed the door slowly open. He glanced up and down the hall before stepping out and moving towards the connection. Ryan followed him, occasionally pulling him behind cover to let guards pass or wait on security cameras. As they drew closer, he noticed two guards outside the door that stood between them and Gavin. 

_Kill them. Slit their throats before they even know you’re there._ Jeremy swallowed nervously, glancing at Ryan. He wanted to obliterate anyone standing between him and Gavin. He wasn’t even looking at Jeremy any more. He was looking at the guards, eyes darting around, calculating. Likely figuring the best way to kill them. 

Something burned in Jeremy’s guts. It wasn’t Ryan’s blood. It was jealousy. After all his dedication to changing who he was, Ryan was willing to throw it away for Gavin. He loved Gavin, had a very strong affection toward him, seriously cared for the younger man. He adored him. Their bond had been forged, their thread strengthened through trial. 

Jeremy couldn’t say the same about _his_ connection to Ryan. 

Ryan noticed his staring and frowned at him. Jeremy gestured at the guards. Ryan made a motion over his throat. Jeremy shook his head. Ryan narrowed his eyes. He already knew where it was headed and he didn’t seem happy about it. He grabbed his face and kissed his mouth roughly, biting at his lips. He ran his hands through his hair and pushed his jacket down his shoulders. Jeremy nearly moaned out loud. 

_Punish me, sir. I’m a bad boy, I deserve to be punished._ Jeremy shivered and flushed in embarrassment as he thought it. _I feel his desires too, apparently._ Ryan undid his belt and jeans before he released him and shoved him around the corner. Jeremy stumbled a bit down the hall, giggling. He waved at the guards with wiggling fingers. 

“Hey, ‘ma bit lost,” he slurred, “You fellas look like you know where the party’s at.”

He let them back him up against the wall on the other side from the door. One kissed his mouth, while the other mouthed at his neck. As soon as he was sure they were distracted, he slammed one knee into one crotch and a fist into a sternum. He side-kicked the reeling sternum guy in the face and slammed his fists down on wheezing crotch guy’s head. They dropped and Jeremy got his clothes back in order as Ryan jogged up. 

Ryan was scowling pretty badly. _Bend me over right here and remind me I’m yours._ Jeremy swallowed. _Jesus._ He wasn’t a 100% sure if that was him or Ryan. They grabbed the keys and got the door open quickly. Jeremy’s mouth watered as they entered the room. _Curry._ Something smelled like curry.

“J-Jeremy?” Gavin rasped weakly, “Th-thank god.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Ryan huffed as they moved to where Gavin was attached to the wall.

“Jeremy, l-listen,” Gavin whispered as they worked on his shackles, “Listen. Pl-please.”

Jeremy frowned, but leaned forward to put his ear next to Gavin’s mouth. 

“Th-they’re...not after...him,” he breathed, “Y-you...they want...you.”

Jeremy pulled back, frown deepening.

“Because of the force powers?” He guessed.

Gavin nodded weakly.

“J-Jer, k-kiss me,” He croaked.

“D-don’t go all f-final moments on me, Gav,” Jeremy tried to joke, “You’re not gonna die.”

“I know,” Gavin groaned, “But it’ll make me feel better.”

A stab of guilt hit Jeremy’s heart as he looked down at the bloody gash on his chest. _He’s like this because of me._ He leaned down and pressed his lips to Gavin’s as Ryan got the shackles undone. Gavin’s tongue swiped deep in his mouth and he groaned. He pulled off, licking his lips again.

“Like honey,” He teased, smirking.

Jeremy blushed.

“Sh-Shut up!” He grunted, “You’re all the worst!”

Ryan helped him get Gavin to his feet and they started moving, going back the way they came. Ryan went out first to catch Gavin, but before Jeremy could follow, he felt a chill go up his spine. 

“Well, little child of fate,” a cool voice spoke, “You are something to behold.”

He realized he couldn’t move. He was frozen.

“S-something good or s-something bad?” He tried to joke nervously.

The presence was suddenly right behind him.

“Mm, something delicious,” they spoke right in his ear, “I see why the creature clings to you.”

_Creature? Wasn’t that what Masi called Gavin?_

“Wh-What makes him a cr-creature?” Jeremy asked, “I h-haven’t gotten a straight answer.”

The presence seemed to take shape and its mouth pressed to his ear.

“Tsk, that’s not how this works, Weaver,” It purred, “You must give something to receive something. Such is the nature of demons.”

“S-so what do you want?” Jeremy questioned.

“Hm, this time?” The demon mused, “I’ll take a kiss.”

It spun Jeremy around and pressed close to him. It was Kovic, the one who’d taken Gavin. 

“A-and if I refuse?” Jeremy sputtered.

Kovic’s face twisted into a sneer.

“Then I’ll toss you out the fucking window,” he snarled, red eyes flashing dangerously, “You really shouldn’t tease an inigne, stupid little Weaver.”

Jeremy grinned at him.

“Inigne, huh?” He mused, “Now we’re getting somewhere.”

Fire erupted from the demon as he realized he’d given up information for free. Jeremy hissed in pain from the burning hands on his biceps.

“Wrong choice, filth,” he growled.

He shoved, sending Jeremy through the window. Jeremy still felt triumphant, even as he smashed against the ground and was knocked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan’s gonna be thrilled to hear Jeremy learned that he thinks he’s a “bad boy who needs to be punished”. XD oh and look, Adam’s here.
> 
> @1stworldmutant for more porno lines.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy woke up in pain, his least favorite, yet apparently most common way of waking up. His head throbbed, his biceps pulsed in pain, and his back ached terribly. Right, got tossed out a window by a demon. He shifted to sit up and flinched in surprise when someone leaned towards him.

“Ray?!” He cried, reaching out to grasp his hands, “What’re you doing here?!”

“I’m fit to reenter society,” Ray laughed, “You were out for a couple days, buddy. Got a pretty nasty knock on the head.”

Jeremy rubbed his temple with a miserable, pained groan. _Rose’s dad might not have a few days to spare. Shit._ Someone else shifted next to him and he flinched again. Ryan squeezed his leg reassuringly.

“Ray and I have been working on Rose’s case,” he informed him, “Ray has been incredibly helpful.”

Ray blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I just know the demon lady is all,” he mumbled.

“Pumare? The author?” Jeremy guessed.

“That’s her pen name,” Ray answered, “Juniper Freeman is her real name. But she’s an expert in demons. A bit of a shut-in though.”

“And she knows more than she’s letting on,” Ryan added, “We met with her yesterday. She’s obviously hiding something.”

Jeremy’s eyebrows went up. Ryan and Ray worked together? They were not fond of each other. Respected each other, sure, but not big fans. Jeremy smiled softly. _They’re getting to be friends now._ His heart swelled up. 

“So then, any news on the yellow-eyes?” He prompted, “Didn’t you say you figured out what they are?”

“Yes!” Ryan exclaimed, picking up a book from his lap, “They’re succubi, lust demons.”

He held the book out to Jeremy. It was open to a drawing of a demonic creature with large leathery wings and horns. He could see the resemblance to some degree, but this demon was much less human looking. 

“Succubi,” Jeremy mumbled, “That’s the sexy one, right? Aren’t they only female?”

“Incubi are the male version,” Ray piped up, reaching over to flip the page, “The other classes of demons aren’t separated by gender. Only the lust ones.”

Jeremy frowned down at the drawing of the incubus. It was nearly identical to the succubus, but the two they were looking for were very different from each other. Maybe just their more human forms were very different? 

“Anyway, they feed off sexual energy,” Ryan explained, “So I’m not really sure why Rose’s father is being targeted. You said you know the guy? Any reason why a lust demon would be after him?”

Jeremy dropped the book in his lap and covered his mouth with both hands. _Gavin. He’s a fucking lust demon! Of course he’s a lust demon! The guy is insatiable! Masi called him a creature, his blood was “tainted” because he isn’t a fucking mortal!_

_You know this can’t work, Turney!_

_Meg. Meg is the other demon, the succubus._ He recalled Ryan saying Gavin got desperate when he hadn’t fucked in awhile. _Of course, because sex is his fucking food._

“You gonna share with the class?” Ray prompted.

Jeremy shifted nervously, dropping his hands. He wasn’t sure if he should tell them. They were obviously undercover. Hiding in society. And other than Rose’s parents, he had no reason to believe they were a threat. 

“No...not yet,” he finally muttered, “Not until I’m sure.”

_Sure that they’re a threat._

“What about the red eyed one?” He added, “Did you guys figure him out?”

“We’re not sure,” Ryan grumbled, “We don’t have a lot to go on.”

“Right, I passed out before I could tell you,” Jeremy grunted, “He called himself an inigne.”

“Wrath demon!” Ray and Ryan called out together.

Ryan flipped through to a new page. This demon had massive wings, scales, talons, and sharp teeth. 

“They have fire based powers-“ Ray explained.

“-that are fed with anger,” Ryan picked up, “Of others and themselves.”

Jeremy gingerly touched the bandages on his arms.

“Yeah, he got mad,” he recalled, “Because I wouldn’t kiss him and he ended up telling me what he was.”

“He tried to kiss you?!” Ray and Ryan demanded together.

Jeremy jumped at how suddenly they shouted.

“Er, yeah?” He muttered, shrinking away from them, “Isn’t that a demon thing?”

They both grunted and huffed in annoyance. _Oh no. No there actually is two of them now!_ Jeremy covered his face with a miserable groan. _Just fucking kill me._

_“You are not going to die,” The memory of Ryan’s voice whispered in his ear, “Well, not permanently.”_

Jeremy shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He was so tired and his whole body ached. He felt threads tugging on either side of him. Ray and Ryan were both worried about him. 

“Um, will one of you cuddle me, please?” He murmured sheepishly looking down at his lap.

Ryan clicked his tongue and Ray sighed. They lifted up their hands in front of them and played Rock Paper Scissors. Jeremy almost whacked them both upside the head. Ryan won with a very triumphant Scissors that he “cut” Ray’s paper with. Ray huffed, crossing his arms.

“Whatever, I’m hungry anyway,” He grumbled, “See you guys later.”

He left the room as Ryan crawled into bed with Jeremy who immediately snuggled his face into Ryan’s chest. He put an arm around him, gently holding him against him. 

“I was really worried,” he admitted quietly.

“You still are,” Jeremy grumbled, “It’s annoying.”

“Sorry,” Ryan mumbled.

Jeremy recalled the feeling utter worthlessness he’d taken on when he absorbed Ryan’s blood.

“Ry...you’re important,” he spoke quietly, “To me and to others. You’re amazing and brilliant and talented. I’d never have gotten through this without you.”

Ryan squeezed him, burying his face in his hair.

“How...did you know I wanted to hear that?” He whispered, voice a bit strained.

“When I took your blood, I took some of your feelings and desires,” Jeremy admitted, “I know it’s a total breach of privacy, but I didn’t exactly ask for it.”

Ryan stiffened.

“D-desires?” He sputtered, “That’s... that’s a v-very specific word choice.”

Jeremy smirked into Ryan’s chest.

“What, you trying to hide something?” He teased, “Trying to hide what a naughty little boy you are? And how bad you need to be punished?”

“D-damn force powers!” Ryan grumbled, “God, this is em-embarrassing.”

Jeremy smacked a hand against his ass and Ryan jolted.

“D-D-Don’t!” He hissed, “I’ll get a boner!”

“Get one?” Jeremy snorted, “You already have one.”

He rolled his hips against Ryan’s. 

“J-Jeremy!” Ryan whined, “W-we’re in y-your hospital bed! You’re hurt and-and-and...”

He trailed off as Jeremy kept rubbing against him. He groaned.

“J-Jeremy!” He groaned, “Pl-please!”

Jeremy slapped his ass again.

“Be polite,” He growled.

“S-Sir, please!” Ryan squeaked, pawing at Jeremy’s shirt.

Jeremy’s hand brushed across his pants, fingers stopping to toy with his belt.

“You want me to touch you?” He whispered hotly.

“Y-Yes, please, sir!” Ryan whimpered

“Can you be a good boy and stay still for me?” Jeremy prompted as he undid Ryan’s belt.

“Yes, sir, I c-can be a g-good boy,” Ryan whined, urgently, “I-I’ll be a good boy f-for you, I p-promise!”

Jeremy shifted to kiss his throat gently as he pulled out his cock. Ryan groaned and a tremor ran through him as Jeremy’s hand closed around him. He gripped tightly onto Jeremy’s hospital gown, his body shuddering with the effort to lay still. 

“Good boy,” Jeremy purred, “Doing so good for me. You like being my good boy, Ryan?”

“Y-Yes, s-sir,” Ryan moaned, “I w-wanna be y-your good boy always.”

_Let me be your little bitch._

Jeremy jolted as he heard Ryan’s voice in his head. Apparently _any_ sex could cause the telepathy link to open.

_Put a collar on me, master. Be mean to me. Beat me. Fuck me. I need you, I need you! I need you to consume me._

Jeremy swallowed. _Holy shit. There’s a lot to unpack there._ He chose to focus on jerking him off rather than the slutty babbling. Ryan’s breath was getting rough and he grunted as his body vibrated trying to obey Jeremy and stay still. He was close.

“Ryan, cum for me,” Jeremy growled in his ear.

Ryan’s concentration broke and his body shuddered as he thrust into Jeremy’s hand, spilling jizz all over it. He panted harshly as his hips stuttered out a few more thrusts before he stopped moving. Jeremy reached over to grab the terrible hospital tissues in an effort to somewhat clean him up. When he was done, he kissed the corner of Ryan’s mouth and settled back against his chest. He was exhausted. 

~

It was another few days before he was released from the hospital with a firm telling off from his doctor. His doctor was less than pleased that he’d been running around so soon after his death. Jeremy didn’t think three months was all that soon, but in fairness he _had_ ended up more injured, so maybe the doc had a point. 

His first stop, after home of course, was Gavin. It was confrontation time. It was weird to go to the gallery without Ryan. He hesitantly approached the front desk with what he hoped was a friendly smile. The receptionist didn’t smile back, but they looked up from their work when he neared. Not exactly unfriendly, more indifferent than anything. _Bored._

“H-hi, could you possibly tell Gavin I’m here to see him?” He asked, “I’m Jeremy Dooley.”

They picked up their phone and dialed a number. There was a pause as they held it to their ear.

“Mr. Free, the prostitute is here to see you,” they informed blandly, “Yes, that one.”

Jeremy blushed crimson as they hung up. Was that their cover for him, really? 

“Someone will be along shortly,” they muttered, clearly dismissing him.

He wandered away from the desk, rather grateful for an excuse to leave their presence. He looked around at the paintings, noting how morbid most of them were. It did appear to be Geoff’s taste, but he wondered why he couldn’t put in any pictures of kittens or something. He felt a tug suddenly and turned mid-step to follow it. 

It was a large landscape style painting with an elaborate golden frame. It was of a nearly horizontal person, covered in melted gold. They seemed to be falling, one hand reaching above them for a hand that reached down. The arm was cut off by the ending of canvas about halfway up the forearm, making it impossible to tell whose arm it was. Unless the arm is attached to the person you have the strongest connection to. 

Ryan was reaching for the golden one, trying to catch them before they dropped to their death. Jeremy focused on the golden figure. It had to be Gavin. Who else would it be? The Golden Key himself, often called variations of that name like Golden Boy, Gilded Key, and Goldilocks. Jeremy looked at the card next to the painting for the title. 

_“Golden Touch” by Gold Finch_

Jeremy found himself reaching for the painting and had to stop himself from touching it. Gavin painted it, but there was more to it than that. _Gavin’s in love with Ryan._ Jeremy’s fist clenched and he dropped it to his side. _Gavin loves Ryan, Ryan loves Gavin._ They’d been through a lot together. They’d fought side by side. Their thread was truly strong. 

And what did Jeremy have? A supernatural ability to attract people. Did Ryan even really like him or was it the power that compelled him? How could Jeremy ever know for sure if anyone actually liked him? He sighed and rubbed his aching head. Why was life so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heard you like depressing stuff and handjobs. 
> 
> @1stworldmutant for more depressing stuff, less handjobs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: insulting kink

“Hey, Dooley,” Jack called to him.

Jeremy turned and moved to meet him halfway.

“Hey, just call me Jeremy,” He insisted, “What are you doing fetching guests for Gavin?”

“What do you expect me to be doing?” Jack laughed as he gestured for Jeremy to follow him.

“I dunno, fighting bears?” Jeremy suggested, “And I mean actual bears. You look like a guy who could tear someone apart.”

Jack snorted with laughter as they rode the elevator.

“The others were right about you,” he commented as they stepped off and started down the hall.

“Cute and surprising?” Jeremy finished for him, “What is this season one again?”

“Ha! You fit right in around here kid,” Jack assured him, “Hey, thanks for getting Gavin out of there by the way. And getting thrown out a window for it.”

“That was my favorite part,” Jeremy muttered dryly, “Right before making out with garlic breath.”

“Yikes,” Jack laughed, “But what are friends for though, if not getting tossed out windows and making out with random people?”

“That’s the basis for all my friendships,” Jeremy grumbled, “So any day now, expect me to make out with someone for your benefit.”

“I strive to be your only friend that you don’t make out with someone for,” Jack promised, taking on a mock solemn tone, “No promises on the window tossing though.”

They laughed as they drew to a stop in front of a door with a giant toxic hazard sign on it. Jeremy frowned at the yellow and black sign and looked at Jack in confusion.

“Michael put it up,” Jack answered, shrugging, “I think it was something to do with him being a danger to everyone around him?”

“Yeah, that sounds like Gavin,” Jeremy snorted.

“They’re banging, by the way,” Jack added, gesturing at the door, “I mean right now, not in general.”

“Great,” Jeremy sighed, “Just what I wanted to hear.”

“Tell me about it,” Jack scoffed, “I’ve given him a fucking truckload of Gatorade the past few days. It’s usually at least somewhat restrained.”

Jeremy hummed thoughtfully. _Maybe it heals him? He **was** looking better after I kissed him. _Jack opened the door, nose wrinkling in disgust.

“Down, Micool!” Gavin groaned, “You’re too up!”

“Will you shut the hell up?!” Michael growled, “You’re gonna make me fucking lose it!”

“Hey, Nice Dynamite!” Jack snapped, “Your visitor is here!”

“Jeremy!” Gavin called excitedly, “Come in, come in!”

Jack rolled his eyes at Jeremy who snorted as he slipped in the office.

“Thanks, man,” he muttered, “I don’t know what you get paid, but it’s _definitely_ not enough.”

“Tell me about it.”

He closed the door, leaving Jeremy to look into the room. Of course the main feature was Gavin getting fucked over his desk by Michael, but Jeremy noted the place was filled with computers and computer parts. The walls were covered in whiteboards and there was a very comfortable looking couch in one corner that looked like it’d been slept on. He gestured at it and looked at the two fucking.

“There’s a fucking couch, guys,” he pointed out.

“Shut it,” Michael grunted, “You’re not helping.”

“Neither are you!” Gavin huffed, “Will you angle down for fucks sake?! You’re never gonna get me off at this rate!”

“Who said I give a fuck about getting you off?” Michael grumbled, though Jeremy noted he _did_ angle downward.

Jeremy sighed and walked to sit in a chair across the desk. He took out his phone to check his messages to see Ryan asking if he was available. He lifted his phone to snap a picture.

“Wh-who are you sending it to?” Gavin asked between grunts.

“Ry, so smile wide,” Jeremy answered.

Gavin didn’t do that. Instead, he _opened_ wide, sticking out his tongue and letting drool drip from it. Jeremy shifted as he snapped the picture and sent it. _Damn._

“Ry likes the dumb anime face,” Gavin commented breezily as though he wasn’t getting absolutely _railed._

Jeremy wondered when exactly his life had become this. 

“That face is so lame,” Michael groaned, “Don’t make me think about it, I’m so close.”

“Gee, sorry fucking me is such a damn chore!” Gavin hissed at him, “Go fuck someone else if you have so many fucking options! Oh _right!”_

“Shut the hell up!” Michael snarled at him, “You’re the one who fucking begged me, you little slut!”

“I asked nicely,” Gavin scoffed, “That’s hardly begging! Of course you wouldn’t know! No one’s ever begged for your pathetic micro-dick!”

“How quick you change your fucking tune,” Michael sneered, “Not a half hour ago you were fucking _insisting_ you never had better.”

“Well, I had to pad your ego,” Gavin argued, “Since you cant get it up unless I _fucking-Ah,_ fuck! There! S-so close! Micool!”

“G-Gavin, Gavin, fffuck!” Michael shouted.

They both spasmed and cried out before going still. Jeremy blinked rapidly. _Did they...did they just argue to get off? What the fuck?_ Jeremy was really starting to wonder what exact decision he made to end up here. _And how do I reverse it??_

“Careful, baby, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” Michael muttered, “Just hold still, I can do it.”

Gavin hummed and relaxed against the desk as Michael presumably cleaned them up. After their clothes were back in place, Michael sat down with Gavin in his lap. He was whispering in his ear, pressing kisses all over his neck and jaw. It was probably the most adorable thing Jeremy had ever witnessed. 

“So anyway, why’re you here?” Gavin spoke up after a few moments.

He was blushing as he turned to look at Jeremy, but looking like he was trying to pretend that he wasn’t embarrassed. Jeremy considered coming back after the aftercare was over.

“I, uh, need to talk to you alone,” he muttered.

Gavin brightened up, bouncing a bit.

“N-not for sex!” Jeremy hurried to clarify, face now also burning. 

Gavin huffed out an annoyed sigh. 

“Boring,” He grumbled, “But I’m sure you can say it in front of Micool. He’s my boi.”

Jeremy squinted at him.

“I don’t know what the fuck that means,” he pointed out, “But this is... especially private. Er. It’s about yellow eyes.”

He gave Gavin a pointed look and Gavin’s eyes went wide. 

“O-oh, I see,” he mumbled, looking nervous.

“But I’ll wait until...” Jeremy hesitated, “Your aftercare is over.”

“Oh, I’m fine!” Gavin quickly assured him, then turned to Michael, “Boi, are you okay?”

“Yeah, baby, I’m okay,” Michael answered tiredly, “I’m gonna go have a fucking nap. I’m exhausted.”

“You’re always exhausted after,” Gavin laughed, kissing his cheek, “You need me to walk you?”

“Nope, I got it,” Michael insisted, kissing him in return, “I’ll see you later.”

Gavin hummed as he got up to let Michael leave. Michael gave Jeremy a vague wave as he shuffled out. After they were sure he was gone and not coming back for something he missed, they immediately turned to each other.

“What the fuck?!” They hissed at each other.

“You’re a fucking demon?!”

“How the hell did you find out?!”

“Were you even trying to hide?!”

“Did Turney tell you?!”

“Is _she_ supposed to be hiding too?!”

Gavin sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. He bit the knuckle of his index finger nervously.

“We’re not supposed to let anyone know,” he explained, “If mortals discover us, it could mean bad news. Being hidden is what keeps us thriving.”

“You’re not very good at hiding,” Jeremy scoffed, “Both of you are sex maniacs. Honestly, I can’t believe Ryan hasn’t figured it out yet.”

Gavin sat up straight.

“You’re not going to tell him, are you?” He questioned frantically.

Jeremy sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“I shouldn’t have to,” He grunted, _“You_ should tell him. But that’s the problem. We’re hunting you and Meg.”

He reached in his jacket and pulled out the drawings, laying them out for Gavin to see. He looked over them nervously.

“Oh boy,” he mumbled, “That’s not good.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Jeremy snorted, “That’s why I’m here. I need to know what’s happening. I need you to assure me you’re not going to do what the psychic thinks you’re gonna do. I need to know you’re not dangerous.”

“We are,” Gavin answered immediately, “We are especially dangerous in these forms.”

He tapped his drawing absently, chewing his cheek as he frowned thoughtfully at it. 

“In these forms,” he began, gesturing at himself, “Our mortal forms, we’re very limited. Our powers are very weak. They’re mostly just charming abilities in this form, being able to get someone to do something they have some sort of desire to do anyway.”

Jeremy’s eyes narrowed at him suspiciously and Gavin held up his hands in surrender.

“I don’t use them,” he assured him, “Not to convince people to have sex with me anyway. I have used it to convince people to lower a weapon or firewall though. You would know if I’m using my powers.”

“Oh?” Jeremy prompted.

Gavin’s eyes went gold.

“Jeremy, darling, show me those pretty scars,” He cooed.

_Show, show, show,_ a nudge in Jeremy’s brain told him to comply.

“Go fuck yourself?” He suggested instead.

Gavin grinned as his eyes blinked back to normal.

“See? Very obvious,” he assured him, “And again, you have to actually want to do the thing on some level. I’m pretty good at confusing people into thinking they don’t want to shoot me.”

“Amazing,” Jeremy spoke dryly, “Especially considering every word that comes out of your mouth makes me want to shoot you more.”

Gavin pouted.

“Mean!” He grumbled.

“Gav, can we focus back on the matter at hand?” Jeremy grumbled, “Are you going to hurt the psychic’s father?”

Gavin deflated a bit, looking away from him. 

“Yes, I’m going to be used to make him perform the sacrifice,” he muttered carefully, “In those forms, we can compel people to do things they _wouldn’t_ want to do normally. There...is only so much I can do or say, Jeremy. You’re going to have to find another source of information.”

He looked back at Jeremy with a desperate sort of look. A look of pleading, like he needed Jeremy to understand something. Jeremy searched his eyes, trying to figure out what that something was. _Only so much I can do. Going to be used. Another source of information._ Gavin _literally_ couldn’t tell him any more. He was being forced to perform the sacrifice, but he was unable to say why. Jeremy nodded curtly.

“I understand,” he assured him, “I’ll seek out a _more...willing_ person to interview.”

Gavin smiled sadly and nodded back. He looked back at the drawings. 

“Not her though,” he added, “She’ll have the same problem.”

“I didn’t want to talk to her anyway,” Jeremy huffed.

“Don’t be too mad at her,” Gavin chided, “She had her reasons. Though I will say she’s not nearly as agreeable as me. She’s much more likely to use her powers to manipulate people.”

“Is there a way to protect against that?” Jeremy asked hopefully, “Or a way against demons in general?”

“Well, the anti-possession symbol,” Gavin explained, “That’ll help you not get possessed. But for compulsion, there are certain temporary spells. There’s also very rare forms of physical charms that can be used, but they’re very hard to come by. In the end, most of it comes to a strong mind. If you don’t have the willpower, you’re screwed.”

He paused a moment, looking thoughtful. 

“Though for you, maybe blood?” He suggested, “I’m not sure honestly, but you’re more powerful when you’ve fed. Like me or any demon really. So perhaps you’re able to fend off demons if you consume enough blood.”

_Fed. Consume. So I’m a vampire now._

“Does that mean I’m also a demon?” Jeremy joked dryly.

“No, demons feed on energy,” Gavin answered, “You feed on physical life.”

_Damnit, I **am** a vampire!_ He sighed as he gathered up the drawings. He felt like he wasn’t any more equipped to handle the situation than he had been before. Gavin had given him very little to work with. 

“Why did Ry draw me?” Gavin asked quietly as Jeremy folded the drawings, “How did he see me?”

“He didn’t,” Jeremy assured him, _“I_ saw you. The psychic shoved me their vision of their father and you... Gavin, I promise I’m gonna do everything in my power to stop the sacrifice.”

Gavin smiled sadly at him again. The smile of someone who had accepted their fate. Jeremy recalled the crying behind the mask in the vision. He leaned over the desk and took Gavin’s hand. He squeezed lightly.

“I know you don’t want to hurt him,” he whispered, “It’s out of your control, I understand that. But you got me and Ryan both looking out for you, okay? We’re gonna do our best.”

Gavin rubbed at the tears in his eyes. 

“T-turney, she did the ritual,” he mumbled, voice thick with tears, “So you could help us.”

His mouth moved like he was trying to say more, but couldn’t force any words out. He sighed.

“Just be careful,” he muttered tiredly, “Especially with the inigne. He wasn’t using me as leverage, he was using me as _bait._ You need to be careful.”

He squeezed Jeremy’s hand and looked into his eyes. His flickered into gold.

“Promise me, if it comes to it,” he whispered, “You choose any mortal over me.”

_Promise, promise, promise,_ nudged at Jeremy’s brain. A logical part of him pushed it away. No, a promise could mean something. Instead, for reasons unknown to him, he stood and leaned over to kiss Gavin. He felt their connection pull taut and firm as he swiped his tongue inside his mouth. Gavin groaned, the hand holding Jeremy’s sparking with electricity. When Jeremy pulled away, Gavin’s horns were peeking through his hair. He licked his lips, staring at Jeremy’s mouth.

“So good,” He moaned, his voice suddenly like smoke and silk in Jeremy’s ears, “I could live off your mouth alone.”

Jeremy blushed scarlet and pulled his hand from his grip.

“Y-your horns,” He sputtered, moving towards the door, “I-I need to g-go see a lady about a demon. T-two actually.”

Gavin’s eyes were both bright with electricity and dark with lust as they locked with Jeremy’s.

“Mm, go find how to save us, hero,” he teased, “Then when you get back to the damsel, I’m sure I’ll have a reward for you.”

Jeremy left before his boner could make decisions for him. He clutched his chest, trying to catch his breath. _Jesus. This is my life. Paranormal investigator a little **too** keen on investigating the paranormal. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin would totally bicker while they fucked, change my mind. XD
> 
> @1stworldmutant to tell me how you feel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: crucifixion

Jeremy rubbed his aching head. Doc had told him to rest more, but he just had so much shit to do. And even more to think about. First off, he had to talk to the “demon lady” with Ray. Then he had to talk to Meg, even though he _really_ didn’t want to. Then, hopefully, he’d do whatever magic thing stopped the sacrifice. Then he’d have to deal with the inigne.

And if he got all that done, he might get to take a twenty minute nap before another devious plot was revealed. _Sorry, doc, my health is like the least important thing on my list of priorities._

“Hey, you awake?” Ray called softly, squeezing his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m just...” Jeremy trailed off.

“In pain?” Ray suggested, “Anxious?”

“You can read me like a book,” Jeremy laughed, though it sounded bitter, “Let’s get in before we’re arrested for loitering. Anything else I should know?”

“Uh, she’s got burn scars,” Ray answered, “On her chest and arms. They’re not super noticeable, but I doubt you want to be the guy caught staring.”

“Yeah, not my favorite guy to be,” Jeremy grunted as they got out of the car.

They walked through a squeaky gate, up a short path, and up three steps onto the porch. The front door opened before they rang the bell and a lady with hazel eyes and a patch of white hair stared at Jeremy through the screen door. Jeremy’s mouth dropped open in surprise. 

“You’re...supposed to be dead,” he pointed out.

Ray glanced at him with a frown. The lady smiled weakly and pushed open the screen door.

“You’d better come in, Weaver,” she rasped, “It’s safer to speak indoors.”

Ray shot him a confused look as they stepped in the house. He mouthed “what the fuck” as she led them into her dining room. Jeremy shook his head. Now was not the time. As they sat at her table, she sat next to Jeremy and reached for him. He flinched, but let her touch the white in his hair. He eyed hers as she rubbed her fingers through his, as though checking it was real.

“How long ago?” She asked, voice a whisper.

“Three months,” he answered, “And you?”

“Years now,” she admitted, withdrawing her hand, “A lucky one you are, child of fate. With Weaver blood, you won’t fade.”

Jeremy frowned. Now that she mentioned it, she looked pale and weak. Like she was slowly dying. His heart squeezed and he took her hand. It was frail in his, skin like tissue paper, her bones showing through.

“What happened?” He questioned, “Who saved you?”

“The succubus,” she answered, “But it doesn’t matter, my story. I won’t waste words. You need to know about the demons. How to save Rose.

“The ruler of hell, often called Satan or Lucifer by mortals, doesn’t usually spend much time dealing with our realm. They leave it to the demon lords while they rule hell, one of the realms of death. The seven demon lords are constantly vying for control of our realm, the mortal realm. Currently, and for some time now, the mortal realm has been open to the lords. No one lord has full domain, so they are constantly fighting over territory. 

“There is, however, a way for a lord to fully and completely claim the mortal realm as theirs without having to fight off the others. This is through the Law of the Child. Every 3,333 years, it is possible for a new ruler of hell to take the place of the previous. The potential ruler must be a child of fate, a seer, a weaver, or a halfling. 

“Sacrifices are performed of the child’s family or other loved ones. Usually it’s the parents. The demon lord who successfully helps raise the child to their place as ruler of hell, is given control of the mortal realm for 3,333 years, until a new ruler can be chosen. If no new ruler is chosen, hell continues with the current ruler and the mortal realm is open for claiming once again.”

She paused to catch her breath, which went ragged with the effort of so much talking.

“Then G-the lust demons,” he muttered, “They’re trying to claim the mortal realm for their lord.”

She nodded weakly.

“But they have no choice,” Jeremy sighed, “They’re compelled by their lords to follow their orders.”

She nodded again and her hand twisted in his to squeeze tightly.

“The Child who becomes the new ruler,” she rasped, “They lose themselves. They become something else. It’s as though their mortal self vanishes completely. Rose is headed towards this fate.”

Jeremy’s heart thudded hard in his chest with worry. _Twelve years old and they could be forced to rule hell. What a fucking shitstorm._ Her hand tightened painfully on his and he jumped, looking to her in alarm.

“You can save them,” she whispered, “The Weaver can close the gate between us and them, trapping the demons in hell. You must go to a focus point to tie the thread. One exists here in Los Santos. You were drawn here by it, you can find it.”

_It must be a hot guy then, if my divining rod can find it._

“You must stop the sacrifice,” she continued, “And close the gate as the 3,333th day closes. The demons know you exist now, so some of them will try to make _you_ the new ruler. They will try to confuse, trick, and deceive you. So you have to be able to remember that you aren’t alone.”

Jeremy nodded, stopping himself from rubbing the scars on his chest. He had a few ideas on how to do that. She shifted and pulled a necklace over her head.

“This won’t work for you,” she admitted, “But a non-fate mortal can use this to protect against demon tricks. It will only aid, it won’t completely ensure safety, but it will also hide their emotions, making it more difficult to track them. I’m afraid this is all I can really offer. My time is almost up. Will...will you tell Rose...”

She hesitated, looking like she wasn’t sure exactly what to say. But Jeremy could feel what she wanted to say. He took hold of the necklace and brushed his thumb over the back of her hand.

“I’ll tell them,” he assured her, “And I’ll do everything to save them.”

She smiled weakly.

“Thank you, Weaver,” she rasped, “I can rest peacefully.”

She let go of the necklace.

“Now quickly get out of here,” she muttered, “There will likely be demons here any minute.”

He nodded sharply and got up, putting the necklace over Ray’s neck and hurrying back towards the front door. He squeezed Ray’s hand tightly as he pulled him urgently along. Unfortunately, they weren’t quick enough. As they opened the front door, they came face to face with Kovic once again. Jeremy put himself firmly between Ray and the demon.

“Hello, Weaver,” Kovic greeted cheerfully, “I see you’ve recovered.”

“More or less,” Jeremy muttered, “Don’t suppose you’ll consider leaving me alone?”

Kovic laughed, shaking his head.

“Our lord has chosen well,” he mused, “You’ll make a fine addition to our realm.”

“No thank you,” Jeremy grunted.

Then he front kicked the screen door into Kovic and pulled his gun. He wasn’t totally sure how a gun would effect a demon, but he didn’t have time to worry about it. He shot into the torso area of the man and dragged Ray back to the car in the brief moment he had bought them. 

Kovic teleported his fist into Ray’s window as Jeremy started the car. Glass showered over Ray as he gripped the demon’s arm and broke it. Jeremy floored it as the demon hissed, retracting his arm. He really hoped that teleporting shit couldn’t follow them as they drove. It didn’t seem like it as they made their escape. 

Jeremy sniffed the air, his mouth watering. _Mm. What is that? Tacos?_ He glanced over at Ray, picking glass off himself. _Bleeding._

“That’s racist,” he grumbled, “That’s absolutely racist.”

Ray frowned at him.

“What?” He muttered, “He went for the brown guy?”

Jeremy hesitated. No one really knew about the blood thing. He hadn’t actually drank any blood yet. He’d only absorbed it. He could probably ignore the vampire thing. 

“Yeah, what a dick,” he finally mumbled.

Didn’t feel good to lie, but he’d rather not freak everyone out. He was struggling enough as it was. He wondered if anyone at all even liked him, especially Ray. He’d been brainwashed to believe Jeremy was his fated one. They barely knew each other. They _had_ gotten a bit closer over the last few months, but still, the circumstances weren’t great for reassuring Jeremy that Ray actually enjoyed his company. 

“Who was she?” Ray spoke up in the quiet of the car, “How do you know her?”

“She’s Rose’s mother.”

~

Rose’s guardian really should’ve been fired, considering they didn’t pay enough attention to realize Rose had walked off with two fully grown men. Jeremy felt a surge of protectiveness other them, worry and frustration squeezing his chest. 

He was pretty sure their dad would take care of them, but he wasn’t 100% sure. What were they going to do if he didn’t? Stay in that group home until they’re turned out on the streets and straight into a life of crime? They were spinning on the barstool, back and forth as they ate their ice cream. 

They’d taken the news very well and Jeremy suspected they had an idea that their mother was still alive. Or was alive _again,_ was the more accurate phrase. When they finished, they turned the stool to look at Jeremy. They held out their hand.

“You had another vision?” He guessed.

They nodded. Jeremy grasped Rose’s wrist and they grasped his. He closed his eyes as he felt their pulse beat faintly under his hand. He could hear their blood rushing in their veins and he swayed, feeling dizzy. His body was warm and his migraine pounded against his skull like drums. Then his body stilled and his soul lifted.

They were in the woods again. Rose’s father was cuffed, kneeling in front of the large tree and Gavin was nailed to it. Two large railway spikes had been driven into his shoulders and a third was sticking out from his left hip. 

Jeremy jumped in surprise as a motion next to him signaled the presence of a third person. Kovic. He wasn’t in the so called mortal form however. He was pretty big, maybe two to three feet taller than the mortal form. He had massive wings folded up against his back with stiff, patchy hair over the leathery skin. His feet were talons and his mouth was too big for his face. When he smiled, he revealed a horrific mouthful of sharpened teeth. 

Jeremy stepped closer to Rose, firmly planting his body between them and the demon. Kovic had a handful of railway spikes in one hand while the other tossed one up and down idly. 

“Come on, half-breed,” he growled in a decidedly not human voice, “Do it before I get bored.”

“I’m _not_ a half-breed!” Gavin snarled, surging against the spikes, “Go eat a fucking dick!”

He howled in pain as the railway spike flew into his right hip. Rose’s father flinched at the sound.

“Please, stop hurting him,” he cried softly, “We can’t do what you want.”

Gavin gasped in pain as another spike landed just above his navel.

“Jeremy, where are you?” He whispered weakly.

Jeremy felt a surge of guilt and worry. Rose squeezed his wrist and pointed up. Jeremy looked up at the crescent moon hanging against the velvet sky. The leafy tops of the trees framed it perfectly. _The sacrifice would take place on a day with a crescent moon._

Rose let go and Jeremy slammed into his body, only to immediately black out. The last thing he could remember was searing, stabbing, throbbing pain in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very racist. I could resist the taco joke. XD
> 
> @1stworldmutant to find out where to send me money so I can get real tacos.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy was floating, he thought. Maybe he just couldn’t feel where he was laying. He blinked his eyes open to find a mask staring down at him, grinning. Eyes like honey were behind it.

“M-meg?” He mumbled, “Where am I?”

He tried to sit up, mostly just changing his floating orientation to vertical and glanced around. It was dark, but Jeremy thought he could see vague outlines of a room. He frowned, looking back to Meg.

“Hello, little Weaver!” She greeted cheerfully.

“I really wish people would stop calling me that,” He grumbled, “What the fuck do you want? Cut to the chase before I kick your demon ass.”

She flipped upside down with a chittering noise he thought was her laughing. It sent shivers down his spine.

“So feisty for such good prey,” She mused, “I’m here to talk since your body can’t walk.”

“Lucky me,” he muttered, “So What do you want?”

“An exchange, darling!” She answered brightly, “As all demons do!”

He floated up and socked her in her upside down stomach. She chittered again, tumbling through the air away from him. He tried to follow, but found himself chained. He looked down. His body. He was chained to his motionless body below him. He harrumphed and looked back up as she walked on her hands mid-air. 

“You’re so fun to play with, little Weaver,” she teased, “You’re so stupid, it’s fun!”

Jeremy’s wrists strained on the chains. She balanced one-handed (again mid-air, so was it really balance?), facing him, bouncing a bit. He frowned as he watched her bounce. _Absolute pain in my ass._

“See, thing about you,” she explained, “Is that you have no sense of self-preservation.” 

_Alright, I didn’t come into my own dreams to be called out like this._

“So you’ll do whatever you feel like!” She continued, “Punch a supernatural creature that could kill you, refuse to eat something that could save you, continue to fight fate, keep around the guy who tried to kill you.”

She bounced off her hand and held them both up as if to say “look, no hands!”

“You’re just stupid!” She concluded, “And that’s why it’s so fun to poke you. It’s also why I’m on the Dooley campaign this election!”

She flipped right side up and winked, suddenly in a ridiculous “sexy” Uncle Sam outfit. Waving a little flag that said “Dooley for King”. He looked at her dryly.

“I’m gonna barf,” he muttered.

She clicked her tongue and put her fists on her hips.

“Rude!” She huffed, then winked the clothes away, “Anyhow, you’re my vote!”

“You sound like Kovic,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes, “Unfortunately, I’m not running.”

She chittered again, clutching her stomach and rolling backwards.

“Stupid, little Weaver!” She spoke between the chittering, “You don’t have a choice!”

“Will you stop calling me that?!” He shouted at her, surging forward, “I’ll show you little when my fist breaks your fucking face!”

The chains groaned as he moved against them. She rolled forward, laying on her stomach and kicking her feet up behind her. 

“Careful, Weaver,” she warned, “That much anger might attract an inigne.”

He wanted to strangle her with his bare hands. He sighed heavily, dropping his head.

“Not gonna do it, Meg,” he spoke quietly, “I’m going to seal the gate.”

“Mm, about that,” she commented thoughtfully, “I really cant just let you do it without trying to stop you.”

He looked back up. _Who knew sleeping could be so tiresome?_

“There’s a problem,” she went on, “Ya see, I don’t want Gavin to be stuck on Earth. I want to be able to get him home.”

She rolled to her back and pointed upwards. A spark popped from her finger and split in two. He watched the two sparks form two figures, one slightly larger than the other.

“The thing about Gavin,” she began, making the figures twirl around each other, “Is that he was born wrong.”

The two figures danced together until they melded into one. The new figure, presumably Gavin, danced back and forth, reaching as though searching for a partner. His movements became sorrowful as no one stepped forward.

“He’s a succubus,” Meg went on, “But he’s male. It’s unheard of, completely and totally unheard of. He was shunned by our kind. No one wanted to be around a half-breed. Even though he wasn’t one, he was treated like one.”

Gavin fell to his knees, covering his face. Meg pointed with her other index finger and a new figure appeared, approaching Gavin. This one was Meg, Jeremy thought. The figure tapped his shoulder and as Gavin turned to look, she flipped up over his head. She hung upside down in front of him as he turned back around. Gavin jumped and the two shook with laughter Jeremy couldn’t hear. 

Then they began to dance. Slow at first, like ballet, dancing around each other. Then it sped up, more like a waltz as they moved in time. Then they slowed again. Gavin began to become distant, parting from Meg to reach longingly once again.

“He’s an interesting creature,” Meg hummed distantly, “He requires adoration. He craves it as much as he craves sex, maybe even more. He...was tricked.”

Gavin’s figure was yanked from Meg by some unseen force. Gavin danced with this unseen person, a quick dance like swing dancing or salsa. The Meg figured tried several times to cut in, but was inevitably pushed aside. Then as Gavin was being lifted in the air, he suddenly fell, as though dropped all at once. He tumbled and tried to reach up for help. The Meg figure dived for him, but they both disappeared before they could catch one another.

“We were sent here to redeem ourselves,” The real Meg whispered, “This is our third cycle. 9,999 years we’ve been trying to repent. This is the cycle we win or we return empty-handed. If we return with no Child...well, it won’t be very fun for us.”

Jeremy felt a tug to Meg, sympathy easing some of his anger. She sighed heavily and drifted back upside down. 

“This is why I had to perform the ritual,” she confessed, “I needed to awaken a proper candidate for hell, one that wouldn’t just become what the others wanted. They always pick a Child who is also a child of the mortal realm. Someone moldable. What I need is someone who does what they feel is right. Someone who can protect Gavin better than I did. Someone like you.”

She spun right side up and sat criss-cross. 

“So little Weaver, do you understand?” She prompted, “Do you realize why we need you?”

Jeremy stared into her honey eyes, searching for lies, but finding only truth.

“I understand,” he answered, “But I don’t know if I can comply.”

A puff of amused air left her mouth behind the mask.

“Of course you’ll decide for yourself,” she agreed, “That’s what I like about you. Well, my time is up. It’s time for you to wake up now and it’s time for me to face my lord.”

She stood up and stretched her bat-like wings. She pulled the mask from her face to reveal that the bottom half of her mortal like face was essentially destroyed, as though someone had ripped off her lower jaw.

“I’ve been a bit of a bad girl,” she admitted, but her voice didn’t seem to come from her ruined mouth, “There are ways to get around our loyalty to our lords. Very painful ways, Weaver. However, some people, some demons, and some creatures are worth it. Good luck, Weaver, you’ll need it.”

She winked and her face twitched as though to smile. Then she vanished. Jeremy woke up gasping and panicking, pain pounding in his skull. His eyes darted around as he reached frantically. _Where? Who? How?_

“Jeremy, easy, easy does it, buddy!” Ray’s voice called him.

He felt his tug to his left. 

“Lil J?” Gavin’s voice called next.

He felt his tug to the right. Jeremy scrambled to grab him and yank him into his arms. Gavin immediately wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly.

“I’ve got ya, J,” he assured him, “You’re okay.”

Jeremy choked on tears, shoving his face in Gavin’s shoulder. _Not me you fucking idiot! You! I should be comforting you!_ Gavin sat on his bed to let him lay back again without releasing him. Nurses came in to check on what had disrupted his readings and poked and prodded at him. Gavin refused to release him the whole time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: blood consumption

Jeremy was surrounded by bullshit. His life was bullshit. Everything was bullshit. He pretended to be asleep as Ray and Ryan showed up. He wasn’t sure if he did it just to avoid hearing more bad news bullshit or to avoid telling them all the bullshit secrets he was avoiding telling them. Or maybe his exposition sense was tingling.

“He’s sleeping still,” Ray muttered, “Did you bring the charm?”

“Ah, yes,” Ryan answered.

Jeremy heard him shuffle and presumably he passed the necklace to Ray. He’d seen them trading it back and forth before. Taking turns he supposed. He’d mostly ignored all things magic-related, selfishly trying to hide away from all that bullshit.

“Still no luck on duplicating it?” Ryan prompted after a moment’s silence.

“No, I did find some info on the materials needed,” Ray explained, “But they’re worthless without the proper spell. Did you get a hold of your Creator expert? Maybe she knows something.”

“No, still among the missing,” Ryan grunted, “It’s weird...Gavin knows something, but he won’t say. And they’re good friends, so I dunno why he’d withhold information if she could be in trouble.”

Jeremy’s chest ached. _Meg, I misjudged you, you giant pain in my ass._

“Maybe she went into hiding,” Ray suggested, “She seems like she deals with loads of unsavory characters. What about, uh, the death girl? The hell is her name?”

“Lady Mortimer?” Ryan offered dryly, “You realize she’s the one that you stole from, right? Maybe you should learn her name.”

“You remember everyone you’ve killed?” Ray bit back viciously.

There was cold silence for a few minutes and Jeremy wanted to reach out and grab them both into hugs.

“I’m...sorry,” Ray mumbled finally, “That was harsh. And hypocritical.”

“No, it’s fine,” Ryan assured him, “I was being rude. I apologize.”

There was more quiet, though now it was more companionable. 

“Oh!” Ryan spoke up suddenly, “I talked to Lady Mortimer, she said she had a few demon books, but they were all by that same author. Pumare...do you think she has anything hidden in her house?”

“If she did, it’s gone,” Ray grumbled, “Rode by to check on her yesterday, see if she was dead or alive. The place is basically a pile of ash.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Ryan admitted, “That inigne must have been pissed when you guys slipped him.”

“I’m still pretty surprised he hasn’t shown up yet,” Ray added, “I mean, you’d think he’d have found us by now.”

“Maybe he’s weakened?” Ryan offered, “You said he did seem to feel pain. Maybe he had to hunker down and heal.”

“For, what has it been, five days?” Ray scoffed, “That’s a long time to heal.”

“Well, Jeremy’s taking that long,” Ry pointed out.

“Yeah, but Jeremy’s mortal,” Ray argued, “Plus he was already injured and it was the _magic_ trauma that knocked him out this round.”

“Fair points,” Ryan conceded, “I wonder though, as a fate mortal, do you think he has a way to heal supernaturally?”

Ray hummed thoughtfully and then there was some shuffling. Something heavy landed on the bed at Jeremy’s feet and he almost jumped in surprise. Pages turning signaled the object was a book. There was a couple minutes of quiet only broken by page turning before anything was said.

“Hm, well, mother made no mention of it,” Ray mumbled, “Though she called them seducers, because of the pheromones. Maybe he feeds on sex like a succubus?”

“I have pheromones?” Jeremy chimed in as he started to sit up.

He winced, his aching body protesting his choice to exist. Ray and Ryan were instantly on either side of him, helping him lift the bed. Their threads were taut and their worried pulling felt like he was playing tug of war with them. He sighed heavily.

“I knew it,” he muttered bitterly, “I knew no one actually liked me.”

“That’s not true!” Ray and Ryan nearly shouted together.

“Of course you’d say that,” he grumbled, “I’ve seduced both of you.”

“You didn’t seduce me,” Ray insisted, “We haven’t had sex. Probably won’t. I won’t rule it out though.”

Ryan and Jeremy both gave him a dry look.

“Not helping,” Ryan pointed out.

Ray just shrugged.

“Anyway, that’s not how pheromones work,” he pressed on, leaning to pick up the book from the foot of the bed, “Pheromones will entice mates on a short term basis. But after mating, they’re no longer needed, so how have you managed to get us to stick around?”

“I’m attracting attention as a predator,” Jeremy pointed out, “Not actually trying to procreate. Like a Venus flytrap, I’m baiting them to eat not to fuck.”

“Well, then why do you fuck me?” Ryan prompted, “If you’re trying to eat me?”

“Because, _Ryan,_ what I consume from you is sex,” Jeremy snapped, “And whatever else I can drain from you with giving anything in return.”

“That’s not true, you gave me-“ Ryan started.

“Don’t even _think-!”_ Jeremy interrupted through gritted teeth, “About saying it.”

“I was just going to say you give me emotional support,” Ryan huffed, “Do you really think I only like you for the sex? You think I let you in my house, into my _heart,_ and gave you my trust because you’re a great lay?”

Jeremy felt a twinge of guilt at the upset tugging from Ryan. 

“I didn’t mean...” He mumbled, looking at his hands, “I just...feel like I make people like me with this power, like maybe people wouldn’t like me as much if I didn’t have it.”

“Well, your power means nothing to us,” Ray piped up, “You’re a good person, Jer. We like you for all the good stuff you keep doing. I mean, we’re criminals-“

“ _Ex_ -criminals,” Jeremy corrected.

“Ex-criminals that have hurt you,” Ryan cut in, “Yet you still keep us around. And you’d never intentionally try to make us do something we don’t want to do or hurt us.”

“Even when you’re a bit harsh,” Ray added, “It’s always because you care about us and have our best interests at heart.”

Jeremy wanted to cry as their threads pulled tightly and all he could feel was love. It spoke more words than their mouths ever could. He smiled, a bit watery at them. 

“Ya fuckin gays,” he mumbled tearfully.

They laughed and for a moment, Jeremy thought he could see a triangle of red thread between them, even without absorbing blood. It was a bit different though. Like the after image of light, faint and barely there, gone in an instant. 

_ Blood. _

The smell of curry from Gavin and tacos from Ray. The enticing look of blood on their skin. The difference between old blood and fresh blood. _Refuse to eat something that could save you,_ Meg had said.

“Ray, um, did your mom mention...” Jeremy started, nervously, “Uh, anything about weavers consuming blood. Like, uh, like vampires?”

He struggled to look at Ray’s face which twisted into a thoughtful frown.

“Not that I recall,” he answered, reopening the book, “Though she said she thought weavers craved absorbing blood, like how you sometimes crave salt or sugar. I just remember thinking that was weird wording. Here.”

He plopped the book on his lap and tapped a paragraph on the right page.

_According to the Hartford researcher, Seducers have no control over their desires. Blood to them is like sugar or salt, their body craves it if it goes too long without it. They don’t need to absorb the blood to survive, but they desperately desire it and rarely refuse these desires. Apparently some have even claimed that blood smells like meat to them, further proof that weavers are vastly different than other mortals, fate or regular._

Jeremy chewed his lip as he flipped the book closed and handed it back to Ray. He tapped his thigh nervously. _I **am** a vampire. I’m a total vampire. I want to drink blood._

“Jeremy, are you asking for a specific reason?” Ryan questioned.

His thread tugged and released a few times as though he wasn’t sure how to feel. Obviously he suspected the plot twist.

“Yes, I think I want to drink blood,” Jeremy confessed quietly, “I’ve suspected for a bit, but I didn’t want to freak anyone out.”

Ryan sat forward eagerly a pen and miniature notebook in his hand suddenly.

“When did you suspect first?” He prompted, already scribbling in his notebook.

Jeremy looked between him and the notebook for a moment before turning to give Ray a “wtf” look. Ray shrugged.

“He’s weird,” he offered, “He likes writing down all “observations” on your force powers.”

“Should I not?” Ryan huffed defensively, “This is science after all!”

“Okay, just hush,” Jeremy muttered, “You cut your finger and I thought it looked appetizing. Then Gavin’s blood smelled like curry and Ray’s like tacos-“

“Racist!” Ray chimed in.

“Then when I met with the succubus in my dream,” Jeremy continued, “She mentioned that I was refusing to eat something that could save me and well, I’ve been stopping myself from trying to drink fresh blood.”

Ryan scribbled away in the notebook for a moment before looking up again.

“Well, then, an experiment is in order!” He announced excitedly.

Then he swiftly pulled a knife and cut his hand before Jeremy could protest. A wave of smoky steak smell wafted over him and his mouth watered. _Mm. Hungry._ Ryan held out his hand towards him and Jeremy watched the blood welling up onto his palm. He wanted it. He looked up at Ryan nervously and Ryan nodded encouragingly. He bent his head over his hand and had to stop himself from openly drooling. He tentatively licked at the blood starting to pool. 

An involuntary moan launched out of his throat. Even though it burned like too hot food, it was so good. He felt his body flush as he slurped up the blood, licking wide stripes over the cut to gather more. He tried to suck more out of it only to have Ryan pry him off, looking embarrassed as he pressed a tissue over the cut.

_Oh god, I understand Twilight now._

Jeremy blinked rapidly, trying to wake himself up at the sound of Ryan’s thoughts. His head suddenly felt lighter and his aches receded until it was only his stomach. He was warm, uncomfortably so and his stomach was cramping. 

_Jesus, is he okay? I shouldn’t have pushed him._

“Jer, you okay?” Ray called softly, “You’re looking a bit feverish. And you have an iron-clad boner right now.”

“‘S his fault,” Jeremy muttered bitterly, gesturing at Ryan.

Ray snorted, trying to stifle laughter as Ryan went red. Jeremy brought his knees up to hide his boner and tugged at one of the bandages for his burns. As he pulled it free, he noted the burn was mostly healed. The only thing that remained was pink scar tissue that wasn’t even that tender to the touch. So he’d been right. 

“I’m a vampire,” he grumbled, “I’m a fucking vampire!”

He dropped his head to his knees, feeling dizzy and frustrated. Everything just got worse and worse, didn’t it? He really was a vampire. _I should’ve known I’d turn out to be a real monster after being such a terrible human for so long. I’m a monster, a worthless, disgusting monster. I’m the worst. Put me in the sunlight to slowly burn to death. It’s what I deserve for all my crimes._

“Jeremy? What are you feeling?” Ryan prompted, squeezing his arm, “Is it the same as absorbing?”

Jeremy peeked over his arm to glare at him.

“I feel fucking worthless!” He growled, “You’re an asshole!”

Ryan’s head dropped and Jeremy felt instantly guilty.

“No, I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I didn’t mean it. But I’m healed and I feel your emotions again. But my stomach hurts and-“

He flinched suddenly as he noticed the threads. He ducked his head back into his knees. _The threads, the threads, the threads._ He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep forever. But lives were at risk. Sleep would have to wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy’s not freaking out, you’re freaking out. 
> 
> @1stworldmutant for more freaking out.


	11. Chapter 11

When Jeremy saw the threads, it felt like something was pushing down on his head. Felt like he was being burned up again, like he could hear Ryan’s twisted laughter echoing in his head, like he was dead again. The threads now seemed tainted by the memory of Faw in the void, using Ryan’s body as he torture Jeremy back to life.

Anger boiled in his blood and he sat up again. _Fuck hiding! Pussy up, you weak little bitch!_ He made a feral sort of growling noise and seized the connection to Ryan. He wasn’t sure what he expected that to do, but what _did_ happen was a sudden flood of images in his head.

Other thems. Hundreds of them. Dancing around each other, red thread tangling them up. Reincarnations. This was why their bond was so strong. They always found each other. Hell or high water, Ryan and Jeremy would be together. 

“Jeremy?” Ryan’s voice cut through the onslaught of memories, “Can you hear me?”

His hands touched Jeremy’s face and Jeremy surged forward to kiss him. It felt like peace had been restored to the chaotic corner of Jeremy’s mind labeled “Ryan”. As though everything made sense suddenly and Jeremy wasn’t afraid any more. Ryan held his face gently as he tilted his head and kissed him deeper.

_God, I want you. All the fucking time. It’s driving me insane how fucking hot you are._

Jeremy groaned, pushing back. _Punish me, punish me!_ A throat clearing made them jump and they pulled apart. Ray was looking at them with raised eyebrows.

“Not that you guys aren’t hot,” he muttered, “But I really don’t want to jerk off in a hospital by watching live porn of my only two friends. It’s really not on my bucket list.”

Jeremy snorted, trying to stifle laughter, but Ray grinned and he couldn’t keep a straight face. He clutched his stomach as he laughed. Jesus, it was cramped up, but it was totally worth it to hear them laughing and feel only happy tugs on their threads. Ryan was fake mad, calling Ray a cock blocker and Jeremy just laughed as they fake fought. He hoped things would continue like this for awhile, but happiness has a very short shelf life.

Jeremy stiffened as he felt the presence. Kovic was there. Getting off the elevator, Jeremy thought. He panicked, suddenly breathing too hard.

“K-Kovic, he’s here!” He hissed urgently, “You two need to h-hide or run or something!”

“Sorry to disagree,” Ray muttered as he moved around the bed to stand by Ryan, “But you’re our safest bet.”

“Seriously, I’m not leaving the fucking Jedi to try to fend for myself!” Ryan agreed.

_That is a lot of fucking pressure. I shouldn’t have said that._

Jeremy shifted on the bed and took the gun from the bedside table. Maybe it hurt demons, maybe it didn’t, he didn’t know, but he felt a lot better with hardware than without it. He sat cross-legged on the bed with Ray and Ryan standing behind him, now also with their guns out. 

_How does he look that cool in a fucking hospital gown?! I’m too fucking old and gay for this shit!_

Jeremy blushed and bit his tongue to stop from laughing. Not the greatest timing for that. Kovic round the corner and Jeremy felt frozen in place as he saw who he had with him. Rose’s father.

_What the hell is Geoff doing with Kovic?_

“Hey Kovic,” Jeremy greeted, voice flat, “Don’t suppose I could convince you to fuck off this time?”

Kovic laughed as he pushed Geoff into the room and closed the door. The sound of sizzling seemed to indicate he’d destroyed the doorknob to prevent anyone from entering. Geoff was sporting a black eye and a clenched jaw. His fists were also clenched in cuffs. Judging by his pale face and the totally freaked out way he tugged at Jeremy, it seemed like he’d mostly caught up on the previous chapters.

“Hello, little Weaver,” Kovic began.

“Don’t call me that!” Jeremy snapped, “I socked one of your kind in the stomach for that! My name is Jeremy, for fucks sake!”

Kovic teleported in front of him, gripping his chin. It burned, but a tingling sensation flowed immediately over the burns. _Huh, the blood can work preemptively._

“Little Weaver, you’re lucky you’re so damn cute,” Kovic growled at him.

“Get your hand off him now!” Ray snarled, “Or I will put a bullet in your fucking skull and we’ll see how long it takes you to recover from that.”

Kovic’s focus turned to Ray, who wasn’t frozen in place like Ryan and Geoff.

“How cute,” Kovic sneered, “One of your little bitches has a charm. You know what that charm can’t protect against? Fire.”

He snapped his fingers and a flame appeared in his hand.

_Roy Mustang,_ Ryan’s brain oh so helpfully provided. 

Jeremy fired the gun at Kovic’s gut, but the flame moved towards Ray anyway.

“No!” Jeremy shrieked, hand throwing up, “You will not hurt him!”

The flame paused mid-movement as time seemed to slow down. Jeremy felt like he was underwater as he swiped his hand towards Kovic, sending his own fire back at him. Time caught up and Jeremy swayed from exhaustion. Kovic vanished with a wail of anguish as his fire hit his gut. Jeremy struggled to keep himself upright. He was completely and utterly drained. He huffed as he crawled awkwardly sideways and flipped down, passing out. Apparently sleep couldn’t wait after all.

~

Jeremy was floating again. He opened his eyes to see Gavin’s golden ones behind a frowning mask. He pulled away as Jeremy got vertical. He looked sad, but Jeremy wasn’t sure if it was because of the mask or not.

“Hey, Lil J,” he greeted quietly, “Seems like you’re having a busy time right now. Lots going on, eh?”

“Yeah, a bit busy,” Jeremy muttered, “Why are you here?”

Gavin sat mid-air, kicking his feet.

“Jeremy, there’s no happy ending here,” he murmured, “All of fate’s paths lead down dead end roads. No matter what you do, you cannot save everyone.”

Jeremy sighed.

“You know, I had a feeling that was the case,” he grumbled, “So what’s your vote then? You Team Jeremy like Meg?”

“No, I want you to close the gate,” Gavin answered.

Jeremy frowned.

“Won’t that keep you trapped here?” He pressed, “How will you see Meg again?”

“I won’t,” Gavin replied simply, “And eventually, I will die.”

“Then all demons on this side will die?” Jeremy mumbled, looking down.

“As I said,” Gavin said, tone breezy, “You can’t save everyone. There are no good endings.”

Jeremy rubbed his face with both hands.

“So that’s what you came here for?” He huffed, “You came to my dreams just to depress me?”

“I really wanted to check on you,” Gavin admitted, “But with an inigne just there, it’s best if I stay away. You know...you were asleep for a long time, Jeremy. It’s pretty impressive you managed not to attract more attention before now.”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. _Really?_ He’d always attracted a lot of unwanted attention. Of course he always thought it was because he was small and that made him an easy target. Now he was aware of these pheromones, things certainly seemed to make sense. Of course, things had slowed down a bit in college, he appeared to have more control of it then. It wasn’t until he was fired from the force that things really started to pick up again. 

Gavin suddenly flipped over him, looking at his back. Jeremy hadn’t realized he was naked. Gavin was looking at his ink. He sighed. _Fucking whatever._ Gavin hummed.

“Are you aware your tattoo says something in Beast Tongue upside down?”

Jeremy looked over his shoulder.

“Tell me what the fuck that means,” he grumbled.

“Beast Tongue is the demon language,” Gavin explained, “Your curly, fancy letters say something when you look at it upside down.”

Jeremy’s eyebrows went up.

“What, really?” He muttered, “What does it say?”

Gavin made a series of chittering and clicking noises. Jeremy just glared at him over his shoulder.

“You gonna translate that or what?” He huffed.

“Says “protected by the mother”,” Gavin answered, “Though you got a scar on it now.”

Jeremy laughed breathily. So he’d gotten the slutty tat that protected him from attracting people. What a fucking joke his life was. When had it gotten cut? Shit, that was from the night Ryan swept his legs. He’d landed on glass. He remembered because he’d had to pretend he wasn’t totally mortified when the ER guys had started laughing at the tattoo. 

“Can I ask why your tramp stamp says “Open For Business”?” Gavin asked, doing a terrible job at hiding his amusement.

Jeremy dropped his face into his hands.

“I was a whore in college,” He mumbled miserably.

Gavin’s chittering laughter sent a shiver up his spine, but he actually smiled at it. Maybe it was at his expense, but it felt good that he could make people laugh even with impending doom on the horizon. Speaking of impending doom, wasn’t it time for an anxiety attack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekhov’s tattoo.
> 
> @1stworldmutant for more dramatic techniques.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeremy stared at his ceiling for quite some time. At that point he just wanted to be done with everything. Why was he the only one able to save anyone? Give the job to someone else for a fucking change. Let him take a damn breather.

He’d been released from the hospital the day before and he was not doing well mentally. Time was running out, he needed to figure out what the hell he was doing. Instead, he was staring at his ceiling, laying on his bed, in a voluntary vegetative state. 

In fairness to the universe, he had had three months of recovery after his death, but he was starting to believe doc was right about that not being enough time. He _had_ died. Had been tortured back into the land of the living.

He rubbed his guts were Faw had shoved Ryan’s hand into him. He shuddered. That was the worst part. The fire at that point had become rather familiar, but having someone push their hand inside you and rearrange your organs while searching for something? He was pretty sure that it just _couldn’t_ become familiar, no matter how many times it happened. It also happened to be the most disgusting part of the whole ordeal. If he’d still had a working stomach when Faw pulled out the glob of jizz, he’d have vomited immediately. 

_“I know, it hurts, pretty,” Faw cooed in Ryan’s voice, “But if I left my seed inside you, your remaining days as a mortal would have been in utter anguish.”_

_“Fuck...you,” Jeremy suggested weakly._

_“Mm, tempting,” Faw mused, “But did you not hear me? I said that would hurt you more.”_

Jeremy shuddered, choosing to stop remembering. He was too busy for PTSD. He had a ceiling to stare at. If he didn’t stare at it, who would?

“Jeremy?” Ryan’s voice called out to him.

Jeremy flinched and swung a fist right into Ryan’s balls. Ryan gasped, hunching over with a pained groan. Jeremy scrambled to sit up, hands fluttering around him.

“Fucking hell! Are you okay?!” He exclaimed frantically.

“Fuck no!” Ryan groaned miserably, “You just hit me in the balls, man! “Am I okay?” What the fuck kind of question is that?!”

“I’m s-sorry!” Jeremy sputtered, “I-I didn’t m-mean to! It j-just...reflex. S-sorry!”

Ryan huffed out an annoyed sigh.

“I brought you coffee and doughnuts too,” He grumbled, “I feel like the most abused white knight ever. I’m glad I left them on the coffee table now.”

Jeremy snorted and rolled his eyes. _Fucking dork._ He got up and followed a complaining Ryan into the living room. There was a stack of books on the coffee table too. Ryan was probably there to coax him into researching. Jeremy felt betrayed as he chewed on a doughnut. _I don’t wanna research._

“Anyway, how’re you doing?” Ryan asked as he pulled the top book off the stack, “I know you said the blood healed you, but I’m still worried.”

“I know,” Jeremy huffed, “Your thread is always worried tugging at me.”

“Sorry, can’t help it,” Ryan muttered as he flipped through the book, “Ray’s worried too. Everyone’s worried, honestly. For good reason. You’ve got the most stress of any of us.”

“No way, Gavin has to have more stress,” Jeremy argued.

Ryan stopped reading and turned his head back towards Jeremy. His face was filled with confusion.

“Why would-?” He started, but stopped himself.

His eyes went a bit unfocused and Jeremy could see him piecing it together. _Shit._

“Oh,” Ryan muttered, “That...makes a lot of sense, actually. Wait, why would he kill Geoff? He loves Geoff.”

He frowned, turning to look back down at the book as he reasoned through things. Jeremy was glad he didn’t have to explain everything. It was easier to pretend he didn’t fuck up and let it slip. After several minutes Ryan sighed.

“Meg’s the other one then,” he guessed, “So she’s not in trouble. Or at least she’s less likely to be in trouble.”

“No, she _is_ in trouble,” Jeremy spoke up finally, “She found a way to disobey her lord for Gavin’s sake.”

Ryan glanced at him and for once Jeremy felt his worry tugging away from him, towards others. Jeremy finally broke down, his indifferent facade failing and tears running down his face.

“Everyone’s in trouble,” he mumbled tearfully, “Rose, Geoff, Gavin, Meg, Ray, you, me, fuck, everyone else too! And everything comes back to me. I have to make these fucking choices. I have to decide who lives or dies! Every path leads to someone’s death! Why do I have to choose?! I’m just some washed up detective stumbling through this bullshit! I don’t know what the fuck to do!”

Ryan wrapped him in a tight hug and Jeremy cried into his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” He muttered, “I know I’m no help with this either, but we’re going to figure it out.”

Jeremy felt a twist of guilt stab through him.

“Ryan, I-I haven’t told you everything,” He confessed. 

“I know,” Ryan admitted, “You don’t have to. You can tell me everything or nothing. I’ll still try my best to help.”

Jeremy broke further down into a sobbing mess and spilled out everything. The powers he hadn’t been sharing, everything about Meg and Gavin, the reincarnations, the truth about each of the choices requiring sacrifice. And literally anything else he could think of because he couldn’t stop after he’d started. When he’d finally exhausted himself and all his thoughts, Ryan just held him a while. It felt so good to finally tell him everything, just to tell someone everything.

“Jeremy, this...may sound stupid,” Ryan began after several minutes of silence, “But...do we have to close the gateway? Maybe we can figure out how to save Gavin without closing it. And as for the king of hell, well, all we have to do is make sure no one succeeds before the 3,333rd night, right?”

Jeremy opened his mouth, then closed it again. Choosing not to choose. Taking none of the paths. Why the _fuck_ hadn’t he thought of that?

“Is that...really stupid or...?” Ryan prompted.

“That’s...smart,” Jeremy muttered, “I just...I guess I was so caught up in these paths of fate I didn’t consider avoiding all of them.”

“I just thought, everyone keeps telling you what _they_ want you to do,” Ryan murmured, “Isn’t the whole point of a fate mortal that you do whatever the fuck you want?”

Jeremy laughed, pulling away enough to look up at him.

“This much fucking stress,” he mused, touching his cheek gently, “And you just figured it all out for me.”

“Well, I don’t know about _all_ of it,” Ryan argued, “We still have to find out how to save Gavin. And Meg too if she’s being tortured for him. I mean, I know she chose that, but really, we’ve got to try, right?”

Jeremy put his other hand on Ryan’s cheek and pulled him down for a chaste kiss. He bumped their foreheads together and sighed.

“Hundreds of us have lived,” he whispered, “Hundreds of us have died. But every single one of us, always found the other. We are woven so tightly no one could sever our bond.“

He pulled back to look in his eyes properly. Ryan’s connection tugged tightly as he searched Jeremy’s eyes. 

“I don’t care,” he admitted, “I don’t give a fuck about any of that.”

Jeremy’s eyebrows came together.

“All I care about is this,” Ryan continued, putting his hands over Jeremy’s, “The only us that matters to me is the us that lives now. If you took away all of their threads and it was just the us of now, I would still love you with everything I am.”

Jeremy started crying again as Ryan leaned in and kissed him. Honestly, he was going to dehydrate at this point. He buried his face in Ryan’s neck and Ryan pulled him onto his lap. Then he started scribbling in his notebook behind Jeremy’s back.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Jeremy sniffled.

“Correction,” Ryan muttered, “I’m a fucking _scientist.”_

“Idiot.”

“No one said you had to be smart to be a scientist,” Ryan pointed out, “How do you spell “reincarnation”?”

_Ma, you remember how I said I wouldn’t hate anyone? It’s not lookin’ good._

~

“Okay!” Jeremy exclaimed, clapping his hands together, “I’ve gathered you all here to prepare for war. If you have no idea what I’m talking about, you’re here because you owe someone a favor. Sucks to be you.”

He heard a few disgruntled noises, but ignored them.

“Unfortunately, we can’t afford to not have all hands on deck,” he pressed on, “This war is life or death and for some of us more than others. We’ve divided into teams in an effort to be in as many places at once as possible. Okay, A Team is Rose, Ryan, Michael. B Team is Gavin, Ray, Jack. C Team is me, Geoff, Trevor. D Team is Matt, Alfredo, Lindsay. All good guys will be wearing these necklaces.”

He held up the charm hanging around his neck.

“Please ensure you are wearing one and it is visible at all times,” He continued as Ryan handed them out, “If you do not see it, assume the person you are talking to is an imposter and incapacitate them. If you lose yours, expect to be incapacitated, do not argue against it. Ryan, Ray, Matt, and I will tell our teams what our assignments are and any other need to know information. Remember people, this is life or death. We’re trying to save people, don’t be asinine.”

Though several of them looked utterly baffled, they seemed mostly willing to listen to what was being said. They split off into their teams and Jeremy sighed. Could’ve gone worse. Geoff and Trevor both looked nervous beyond belief, but were holding it together. It helped that his team knew the supernatural aspect.

“Okay guys,” Jeremy muttered, “Our number one priority is to keep Geoff here alive and away from Gavin. We’re playing keep away, got it?”

The two glanced at each other before nodding. 

“Geoff, no matter what, if you see Gavin, you hightail it away from him,” Jeremy ordered, “I mean it, if he’s injured, if he’s calling for help, dying, doesn’t matter. You run from him. Do you understand?”

Geoff frowned a moment, looking thoughtful. It was no doubt a lot to ask of him, considering how much he loved and cared for Gavin. Finally he sighed and looked him in the eyes.

“This is for the kid, right?” He asked, “Rose? To keep them safe?”

Jeremy wondered if he should tell him Rose was his kid. They’d all agreed to wait, but he worried Geoff’s loyalty to Gavin would trump his willingness to keep a kid safe.

“Yes, Rose needs you to stay away from Gavin at all costs,” Jeremy confirmed.

“Alright, then you have my word,” Geoff promised, “As soon as you say when, Gavin’s the plague. I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but...”

He paused, turning to look across the room where Rose was listening to Ryan.

“This kid,” he continued, “I can’t explain it, but I know this kid needs me.”

Rose caught his eye and smiled. Geoff smiled back automatically. Jeremy saw the faint after image of thread pull tight between them for a split second. He felt some part of him relax. They were gonna be okay. After all this was over, they were going to be a family. Geoff turned back and gave Jeremy a wide grin.

“Now tell me what else we’ve got to do,” He laughed, rubbing his hands together, “Been awhile since I’ve had any fun, you know.”

“You _would_ think war is fun,” Trevor snorted.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and spread the map out on the table.

“Alright, here’s what we have to do...”

~

Jeremy checked his watch. They only had six more hours now. They’d been moving near-constantly the past 18 and now only had 6 to go before time was up. He was getting antsy. They’d mostly managed to dodge Kovic thus far, but Jeremy could sense him closing in. Ray and Ryan both had had much closer encounters, but now that time was almost up, Kovic was focused on Geoff. 

Trying to get two people to kill themselves versus one was just not strategically sound. Of course he’d go for one. Especially since if Gavin could get free, they’d have the ending locked. All Kovic had to do was get Gavin to compel Geoff in some tricky way and then Rose would be king of hell while the inigne ruled earth. 

“Change course,” Ryan’s voice crackled over the radio.

“Left,” Jeremy added.

Trevor whipped to the left, shooting off into the new direction. Jeremy’s guts were getting about as anxiously tied as they could get. Rose was able to receive a vision every hour and Jeremy’s tugging helped to some degree, but things were going to come to a head soon. Jeremy could feel Kovic getting closer and more desperate. 

Then suddenly, he felt that he was very close in front of them. 

“Brake!” Jeremy screeched.

Trevor slammed the brakes and the three of them jostled forward. 

“Back!” Jeremy barked. 

Trevor threw it in reverse, only for Jeremy to feel Kovic behind them.

“Brake!”

The car jostled again. Jeremy squeezed his eyes closed against his pounding headache. Kovic wasn’t both in front of and behind them. There was a second inigne. 

“Left!” 

The car screeched as Trevor whipped it into drive and floored it left. Jeremy scrambled for the radio.

“Two inigne!” He shouted, “Be advised there’s two red demons.”

“Copy that,” Michael’s voice answered.

“Bad news,” Matt’s voice called, “Looks like Gavin broke free.”

“Shit my fucking dick off,” Jeremy groaned, pressing a hand to his aching head, “I can’t feel him yet. Geoff, whatever you do, do not fall asleep!”

“I wasn’t planning on it?” Geoff answered, confused.

“And keep that necklace on for the love of fuck,” Jeremy muttered.

He was freaking out. _Deep breaths, Dooley, deep breaths. Focus._ He squeezed his eyes tightly closed. He could feel the inigne chasing after them. One was getting close to their left.

“Right.”

The car swerved right. A siren started up behind them. 

“Matt, we got a cop on us,” Trevor muttered into the radio.

“Fuck off, Rodgerson!” Jeremy grumbled as he tried to focus around the cop’s tugging, “You’re a goddamn nuisance!”

Geoff snorted, trying not to laugh.

“So are you, Ramsey,” Jeremy added.

“Hey!”

“He _is_ right,” Trevor chimed in.

“Collins, whose side are you on?!” Geoff huffed.

“I’m with the blood mage, man,” Trevor scoffed, “Think I’m picking some old curator over the goddamn blood mage?!”

Jeremy tuned out their bickering as Rodgerson backed off. The inigne were catching up. One of them was trying to cut them off.

“Left.”

The car turned left. Jeremy felt dizzy. Oh shit. He was losing it. The blood was wearing off too early. _Come on, Ryan had this all figured out. His math is fucking me right now._ The inigne were fading in his senses. He didn’t know if he could physically drink more blood. His stomach was totally fucked. He weakly grabbed the radio.

“I’m...I’m fading over here,” he mumbled, “The inigne are closing in on us...I’m gonna try to refill.”

“Be careful, Jeremy!” Ryan hissed urgently through the radio, “If you make yourself sick-!”

“Yeah, I got it, mom!” Jeremy interrupted, “I’m gonna try absorbing.”

He nearly fell over putting the receiver down.

“Trevor, need your blood,” He muttered, reaching for him.

“Still into blood magic?” Geoff snorted.

Trevor allowed his arm to be taken and cut. Jeremy’s head flopped over, too heavy, as he put his hand over the cut. He groaned as the blood seeped into his skin and flowed up his arm. He clutched his chest as it burned into his heart. 

_Jesus, he looks like he’s in serious pain._

Jeremy pushed Trevor’s thoughts from his head, focusing on the demons.

“Right!” He gasped.

Trevor swerved right. Jeremy was crying in pain, curling in on himself as he barked out directions. Then suddenly he felt something else tugging him. A place. The focus point. He squinted through the windshield. _Trees. Fuck._ They’d been guiding them! They’d been funneling them towards the grove! The tree. It wasn’t just the place for the sacrifice, it was the focus point too. 

“S-stop!” He rasped, “G-go back!”

Trevor whipped into a uturn, but braked on instinct when he saw someone in the road. 

“Keep going!” Jeremy growled.

The car squealed as Trevor tried to floor it. They were being held in place. The inigne, the second one was behind them, holding onto the car. 

“Fuck! Fuck!” Jeremy grunted, “Okay, Trev, you remember the plan?”

Trevor nodded sharply. Jeremy puffed a few breaths before he stumbled out of the car, gun in hand. The cramp in his guts and the burn in his heart were making him cry heavily as he wobbled his way towards Kovic. 

“Well, hello, little Weaver,” Kovic called in a jovial tone, “You’re the last defense, eh?”

Jeremy fired the gun. He wasn’t sure if he even raised it. Kovic was in front of him, hand squeezing his wrist tightly. The gun fell from his grip. _Okay, blood, need you to be a weapon now. You got this. Come on, weapon!_

_What do I do? Nothing’s happening. What do I do, Jeremy?_

Trevor was panicking. Kovic was talking. Jeremy’s head was spinning. 

“Shut up!” He screamed.

A pulse rippled from him, Trevor’s blood flying free. It cut into Kovic and the demon teleported away from him as he wobbled. The second inigne teleported to Jeremy and the car started forward, only to be stopped by a solid body dropping onto the hood. Trevor’s line weakened as he was knocked out. 

Kovic was the body on the hood. The second inigne growled as a chittering echoed in the space. _Gavin._ He was tumbling through the air. Jeremy’s vision was getting darker as Gavin came closer. He was sparking, his wings and horns in full view. _Damnit. He was able to eat._ Jeremy was exhausted. He dropped to his knees. _Gavin._

“Sorry, love,” Gavin cooed at the inigne, “I’ll be taking it from here.”

He fired a finger gun at him and spark shot from it. When the spark hit the inigne, he dropped. Jeremy fell to the side, reaching weakly. _Gavin._

“I’m sorry,” Gavin whispered, “Thank you for trying, Jeremy.”

_Gavin..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost over, dudes. 
> 
> @1stworldmutant to get through the end times.


	13. Chapter 13

Jeremy was floating. He could hear chittering and clicking as someone slapped at his face. He opened his eyes to see a grinning mask.

“Meg?” He muttered weakly, “What? What are you doing here?”

She chattered at him in the Beast Tongue urgently and he groaned miserably. Everything ached and now the pain in his ass couldn’t even talk properly. He focused on her frantically moving hands.

**G. A. V. I. N.**

“Gavin?” He mumbled, then he remembered, “Gavin!”

He surged upwards. Gavin was free and Geoff was without Jeremy to protect him. He looked down at his unconscious body and tugged at the chains. _Wake up, you fucking idiot!_ Meg’s chittering got louder and he turned back to her.

**Necklace gone. I have to kill him.**

“What?! No!” He shouted, “Don’t do that!”

**Fire can’t win. Fire trick. I have to. Have to. Have to.**

“You don’t have a choice,” he realized, “You’re being forced. And the inigne came back.”

She nodded frantically.

**Wake up. Wake up.**

“I-I don’t know how!” He cried, “I overloaded! I don’t know how!”

She made a screeching sort of noise and she began to fade.

**Wake up! Wake up!** She signed frantically as she disappeared. 

“Meg! Fuck! I don’t know how!” Jeremy screamed.

He looked back to his body, floating down to it. _What do I do?! What do I do?!_ He laid over himself, trying to un-astral project back into his body. _Come on! Wake up, Jeremy! Wake up!_

Sudden searing pain splattered over him and he bolted upright, screaming. 

_Jeremy!_

Three minds shouted at once. Jeremy’s head spun trying to catch up. There was fire headed towards Geoff. Jeremy’s hand jerked, sending it back to the person who threw it. 

“NO!” Gavin screeched.

Meg’s thread went limp and disappeared. Jeremy’s brain finally caught up. Not fire. A spark. A bolt of electricity. A pulse of crackling air swept through the grove and Jeremy felt Gavin’s thread sever. He turned, putting his body between Geoff and whatever was happening behind him. 

“G-Gavin?” He mumbled, eyes wide.

Gavin’s eyes were dripping gold tears. He was wearing black and gold robes and a crown. A thin and wiry crown with gemstones hanging off of it. His eyes were on Jeremy. His hand moved and Geoff shifted behind him. Jeremy glanced back in time to see golden thread tying up the wound in his chest. He looked back to Gavin.

“I...don’t understand,” he whispered.

Gavin stepped towards him and held out his hand. Jeremy took it and Gavin pulled him to his feet. 

“It’s not your fault, love,” Gavin assured him gently, “Meg was weakened by our lord.”

He touched Jeremy’s face gently.

“I guess I was a half-breed after all,” he mused lightly, “Jeremy, you certainly mixed things up, didn’t you?”

Jeremy’s brain started to make connections. He’d accidentally killed Meg. Meg was Gavin’s loved one. Gavin was the new king of hell. 

“Then...succubi rule Earth now?” He guessed.

Gavin laughed, patting his cheek gently.

“Oh, no, Jeremy,” he assured him, “Chaos reigns another 3,333 years... Or I guess mortals reign another 3,333 years. Funny, I never thought of it that way before.”

He turned away, walking towards the large tree Jeremy saw in his visions. 

“W-wait!” Jeremy called, “Will... will you ever be back?”

Gavin gave him a sad smile over his shoulder before he stepped into the tree and vanished. Jeremy wobbled, stepping towards the tree. _Gavin._ He dropped to his knees.

_What. The. Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And know we face the final curtain~! ✨  
> The end once again, little stars. I hope you liked it. ^_^’


End file.
